


Soft As An Iris

by Irisassassin, mikiziee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisassassin/pseuds/Irisassassin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiziee/pseuds/mikiziee
Summary: In a universe where The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History never happened, a game night forces two boys to interact:One with talent.One without.It’s up to you to decide whether the events that unfold afterwards are fortunate, or not.
Relationships: Class 77 & Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 97
Kudos: 191





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So this is a story that my friend, Iris and I have been working on for a while! We can't wait to share this story with everyone!
> 
> Buckle up, 'cause this is going to be a long ride!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments! (We highkey thrive off of them haha)
> 
> ~Your authors, Iris and Michi

**_*Ding ding ding!*_ ** The bell on the frame rings out noisily as I open the door. Entering the local flower shop, the strong scent of flowers, fertilizer and dirt hit me in the face. I start looking around as I walk in, briefly taking in the various plants and supplies around the shop. It just occurred to me that I haven’t actually been to the shop before. Usually, it was my parents who would come here. Oh well, there’s a first for everything, I guess.

I am quickly drawn out of my thoughts by the voice calling out to me. “Welcome! How can I help you today?” A cheerful voice calls out from behind the cash register. Turning to face the cashier, I respond, “Ah- I’m here to pick up an order I placed a few days ago.” Humming in thought, the lady nods to herself, before briskly turning to the computer stationed to her right. Positioning her hand over the keyboard, she asks, “Can I have your name please?” As I walk towards the counter, I answer curtly, “Hinata.” I’m not in the best mood for conversation right now, so I keep it brief. The cashier typed in my name, asking me to look at the monitor to confirm that she used the correct spelling. I lean over the counter to look and confirm that, yes, that was the correct spelling. Nodding to herself, she begins scrolling. As she scrolls, I take the time to examine the shop while I wait.

It’s a rather small shop, though it feels comforting at the same time. The atmosphere feels warm and peaceful. While the shop isn’t quite messy, it isn’t quite neat, either. Organized chaos, I guess. The majority of plants are stationed around the center of the space, with small aisles that allow customers to go look at them. They appear to be somewhat organized by type as well. Flowers in one area, cacti in another, and tree saplings in yet another. Moving my eyes to the wall, I notice the various tools lined up on the shelves. You know, shovels, watering cans, gloves, and the like. There were a lot of tools I didn’t recognize either. Turning to look over the counter, I realize the cashier is still scrolling. Looking behind her, I notice the door to the back of the store is open just a tad bit. I can’t see much, but from the bit I can see, there appears to be a few flowers and bouquets on a wooden table, with a box of what appears to be various ribbons underneath said table. Other orders, I guess.

As I finish examining the store, I look back to the lady, and to my mild annoyance, she’s still scrolling. She mutters under her breath, “Hinata, Hinata… You’re Hinata Hajime, right?” Nodding my head, I hum in confirmation. She scrolls for a few more seconds before perking up. “Oh! Here you are!” she exclaims. I internally sigh, thinking to myself, ‘Well, that took an awfully long time…’ The woman continues excitedly, “Flowers for an anniversary, I see? How many years is it, if you don’t mind me asking?” The cashier asks, still trying to make small talk. I’m not really in the mood, but I respond, to be polite. “Just one,” I answer, and thinking about it, it’s been a really long one. Smiling brightly at me, she responds, “Oh, how exciting! Your order is in the back, I’ll quickly go get it for you! Feel free to look around!” She leaves me no time to respond, as she quickly turns and walks through the door leading to the back, closing it shut behind her. 

I turn to lean on the counter, hand reaching for the phone in my pocket, when suddenly some flowers catch my eye. Almost as if I lose control of my body, my legs begin to carry me to the group of flowers. I stand in front of them, just staring, and I unconsciously reach out to them, fingers brushing lightly against their vibrant petals. ‘Soft’ is the word that comes to mind as I gently rub the petal between my thumb and index finger.

I hear the door to the back open. The cashier walks out, with a bright smile on her face. In her hands is a bouquet. I let go of the petal as I walk towards her, staring at the arrangement of flowers in her arms. She nervously laughs, asking if she had the right order, going on to explain that she was rather new at the shop, and was still getting used to how things worked. I patiently wait for her to finish before confirming that yes, that is my order and she didn’t mess up.

Sighing in relief, she lightly places the bouquet on the counter, turning to type in the information at the register. “That’ll be 3200 yen, sir!” Nodding, I pull out my wallet, placing a 5000 yen bill into the small tray on the table. The lady took the bill, asking if I’d like the receipt. I nodded in response. Smiling, the cashier printed out the receipt, placing it into the tray, along with the change. “Would you like a bag?” she asks. I shake my head, saying, “No, it’s alright.” She nods at my response as she picks up the bouquet, handing it to me. I gently take it once I place the change back into my wallet.

“Thank you for shopping with us sir! I hope you and your special someone have a wonderful day! Please consider working with us again!” She said as she bowed lightly. Bowing in response, I awkwardly said, “Thank you. Have a nice day.”

I turn to walk out. As I am leaving, my eyes can’t help but fall to those vibrant flowers from earlier. As I open the door to leave, the door chimes noisily once again. I make a mental note to come back and pick up some of those for the house. As I close the door to the flower shop, I can’t help but let out a sigh. I began to walk towards my destination. As I stroll down the sidewalk, I let my thoughts wander. I look up towards the sky. It’s a wonderful day out. Sunny, with a nice breeze. Almost a perfect day.

I can’t ignore the pit forming in my stomach. My free hand fiddles with the hem of my shirt. I can’t help but mentally chide myself. I mean, I’ve been waiting for this day all year. Why am I so nervous? Don’t tell me I’m getting cold feet  _ now _ . Or am I excited? I honestly can’t tell. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continue on my way.

As I continue my walk with the bouquet in hand, I quietly mutter to myself, glancing at the clouds overhead,

“I’ll be there soon, wait for me, okay?”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami Chiaki invites Hinata Hajime to Class-77-B's weekly game night.

“...Which brings me to my next point. Now if you’ll all turn to page 56, you can find-” The teacher’s monotone voice was suddenly cut off by the loud ringing of the bell signalling that it was finally time for us students to go home. I sighed in relief as the classroom suddenly became filled with the sounds of my fellow classmates packing up their bags, along with the screeches of the chairs dragging across the floor as students began filing out, excited to finally leave the hellhole that was called school. As most of the students rushed to leave, the teacher called out, desperately trying to be heard over the students, “Don’t forget your assignments that are due next Monday!” Many students ignored her, while others groaned at the reminder as most of us shuffled out of the cramped classroom. Of course, there were the few who stayed to ask the teacher questions, and their friends obviously.

“Finally..” I huffed to myself, as I trudged my way out of the class. I’d be lying if I said I had been paying attention to her incredibly dull lecture. I was seriously starting to fall asleep at that point. I honestly wish school wasn’t so boring sometimes. Maybe  _ then  _ I’d actually learn something useful. Oh well. That’s the way life is, I suppose. Nothing I can do about it. I let out a small yawn that I had been holding back for the majority of the class. I couldn’t help it okay? Seriously, it was _ boring _ .

Slowly, my feet began picking up the pace as I walked through the halls, easily swerving through the large crowds of people, eager for the one thing that’s been keeping me sane for these past few weeks: Nanami Chiaki, a student from the main course of Hope’s Peak High. We met a while back on pure accident, and ever since then, we’ve become sort of close. Of course, that’s probably because we meet up everyday after class to play video games together. I do admit though it gets pretty frustrating to lose every time, but what else can you expect when you go up against the World’s Ultimate Gamer?

I let out a small chuckle as I thought about her, standing there with her signature gaming console in hand as she blocks out all the troubles of the world around her. Too engrossed in whatever game she’s decided to try and beat that day to even notice when people are talking to her. And somehow, managing to almost fall asleep standing up at the same time. Classic Chiaki, am I right. It would be hypocritical of me to say that was a bad thing though. I mean I’m not too different from that after all. I block everything out too, except, unlike Chiaki, who uses video games, I use my thoughts and daydreams. “Maybe  _ that’s  _ my talent, Ultimate Daydreamer,” I whispered quietly to myself, going unheard in the loud crowds of students I briskly walked past. “It would fit.” 

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost didn’t notice them as I walked by- In fact I  _ wouldn’t _ have if it hadn’t been for the potting soil spilled on the ground. “Oh? Someone decorated the hall with flowers, huh,” I muttered to myself. I walked towards the pots, bending down so I could get a closer look at the labels. As I skimmed the small writing, I hummed to myself. “Irises, huh? Weird choice, but okay, I guess.” I talked to myself as I walked away from the green bulbs. Those are supposed to turn purple, right? Hopefully, that will help things feel a little less dull around here. As I walked away, I couldn’t help but wonder who had decided to decorate the hall, and why. I chuckled lightly, as a thought popped up into my head. Maybe they placed them there to make this hellhole a bit more bearable. 

The gravel crunched beneath my shoes as I approached the usual meetup spot of Chiaki and I. As I approached, I could faintly hear the sound of Chiaki’s game of the day. The music along with the calming noises of the rushing water from the fountain put me at ease. As the built-up tension in my body from the long classes began to release, I let my shoulders relax. I lazily plopped down on the edge of the fountain, next to Chiaki. “Hey, Chiaki.” I greeted her casually. 

She nodded in response, not looking up. “Hi, Hajime. How was geometry?” I pulled an identical console out of my school bag and groaned as my face scrunched up in a face of pure disgust. A lopsided smile of amusement graced Chiaki’s lips, as she mused, “That good, huh?” She chuckled lightly. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually. Just don’t give up.” She encouraged, eyes glancing at me quickly, before darting back to her game. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “I know, I know. It’s just- Why does it have to be so hard? It’s not like we’re actually gonna use this stuff in our day to day lives, right?” I rambled on a bit. “You might be surprised.” She giggled, eyes still completely focused on the gaming console held in her hands. 

It’s hard sometimes. Trying not to be jealous. But seeing her act so calm, no matter what’s happening, I can’t help but feel intimidated- Not just by her, but the main course students in general. People really aren’t exaggerating when they say that they’re the best of the best. It’s almost like they’re an entirely different breed. They’re super-human. Guys like me don’t stand a chance against people like them. I mean, they’re them with all these amazing talents, and I’m just me. There’s no way I could ever compete with that. I’m over here struggling with basic geometry while these people are over here pretty much changing the world. Compared to them, I’m pretty much useless-

“Are you ready to start?” Chiaki abruptly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I lightly jolted on the spot, being caught off guard. Have I been staring at her this whole time? Shit, right, she asked me a question. I stuttered out, “Uh- Yeah. Right. Yeah, let’s play. Uh. Yes.” Well. That was a little embarrassing. Come on Hajime, was that really the best response you could come up with, you dumbass.

Powering up the game, I smirked, glancing at the gamer competitively, saying “I’m totally gonna beat you this time, just wait.”

Rolling her eyes, Chiaki side-eyed me. “You’re on.”

A couple hours passed. It was rather peaceful, with the only noises being that of our game consoles, the rushing water, and my occasional shouts along with Chiaki’s snickers. Soon enough, it began to get dark. The sky began shifting into the warm hues of reds and oranges, as the sun began to set. It was about time to begin heading home. And of course, I didn’t win even once. My parents might have started to get worried soon. Standing up, I stretched, hearing the satisfying pop of my back, as the stiffness from sitting so long began to leave my body. “Well, I think it’s about time I started heading home,” I said as I turned to Chiaki, as she nodded, saying, “Same here.” As I tucked the gaming console into my bag, I asked, “Same time tomorrow?” Yawning quickly, Chiaki nodded. “Of course. See you later, Hajime,” she said, as she began walking away. “See you, Chiaki. I’m winning next time, promise.” Laughing, she responded, “Sure, sure, can’t wait.”

Needless to say, I probably would lose like fifty times again, but I can pretend I won, right?

* * *

The classroom of 77-B was creating quite a bit of noise. Lively as always, the students were having one of their weekly gaming sessions. And this week, it was Mario Kart. I’m sure you could figure out the chaos that was occurring on your own.

Loud shouts could be heard from the classroom. “Aww come _ on! _ ” Mioda Ibuki groaned, dramatically falling over on her side after losing for the fifth time in a row that night. Cackling, a short girl with blonde pigtails exclaimed, “Eat dirt, pig barf!” In a scolding tone, Miss Yukizome chided, “Now now, Saionji. I thought we talked about resorting to mean names.” The former Ultimate Housekeeper took Ibuki’s spot in the race before continuing. “It’s immature and unnecessary-  _ You little-used tissue! _ ” 

Overall it was a pretty normal game night. Chaotic and loud, but normal nonetheless.

Suddenly, one of my classmates called me over. It was my turn with one of the controllers. As I went to take my seat beside Miss Yukizome, I decided to ask the question that had been plaguing my mind for a while. “Hey, Miss Yukizome?” I asked, getting her attention. “Yes, sweetie?” She responded absentmindedly, eyes fixed on the screen, focusing on the game. I hesitated for a moment, trying to word the question correctly in my head before asking it. “I know this is supposed to be a class bonding activity, but... do you think I could invite Hinata next week...? He’d have a lot of fun if he were here, and everyone else will enjoy his company too… I think.” I explained my request, only partially focusing on the game on the tv screen in front of me. She hummed in thought after using up her last life, and gently placing down the controller, shifting to face me. Pondering over my request for a few more seconds, she began to respond, “Well I guess it couldn’t hurt... “ Turning to face the majority of the class who were watching the games play out, Miss Yukizome asked them, “What do you guys think? Can we make room for another player?” 

Many answers rung out across the room. “A-ah, I don’t mind!” Tsumiki Mikan stuttered out. “Well, the more the merrier!” The ultimate princess chimed. “That depends, will they be wearing clothes?~” “Of course they will, you pervert!” Hanamura Teruteru and Koizumi Mahiru. All in all, it sounded like everyone answered positively. Many of them sounded excited, even. A bit too excited… I think. Turning back to me, Miss Yukizome gave me a final answer, saying, “There you have it! He can join us at our next game night if he’d like!” She patted me on the head affectionately as she continued, “You’re so thoughtful, Nanami. I’m so proud!”

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped in a warm hug. Face squished against her chest, I softly smiled, mulling over my next words in my head before speaking. “It’s nothing, really. I just thought it might be a good idea.” The controller in my hand vibrated, signalling that I had lost. Pouting slightly, I huffed out, “Oh. I lost, I guess.”

* * *

The evening of the next day, I sat at the usual area Hajime and I would usually hang out at, which also happened to be the place we first met. For once, I had no game console in my hands. I stared down at my lap as I fiddled with my fingers- whether it was out of nervousness or excitement, I’m not sure. I was rather hyper-aware of my surroundings. The cold stone of the edge of the fountain underneath my thighs. the cool evening breeze that drifted through the nearby trees, lightly rustling the branches. The sound of the rushing water coming from behind me. I was aware of it all. Yet, somehow it was all fuzzy. Am I nervous…? Excited…? I wasn’t sure at the time, and well, even now I can’t tell. I do know one thing, however- My heart was pounding out of my chest as I waited in anticipation.

I began to hear footsteps steadily approach. I abruptly stood up, head snapping in the direction of the footsteps, hoping I would see the person I waited for. That uniform… The short, spiky brown hair with the ever-present ahoge… The olive green eyes… Yep, that was him. Smiling cheerfully, I waved at him, greeting him as he approached, “Hey hey, Hajime!” Smiling at me, he greeted back, “Hi, Chiaki.” His eyes briefly darted down to my empty hands, before he met my gaze once again. “You’re not playing your game today?” he questioned me, eyebrows raising slightly out of concern.

I lightly shook my head, a previously cheerful smile now shifting to a more timid one. “I was too excited… or nervous. I’m not sure.” Pausing slightly, I lightly fiddled with the hem of my blazer before continuing. “Can I ask you a question, Hajime?” I moved to sit down on the edge of the fountain. He followed my lead, though more apprehensively. We both began pulling out our game consoles, though I kept my attention on the brunet. As we started up the game we would play today, Hajime spoke up, albeit cautiously, “I guess…? What is it, Chiaki?” I took a moment to think of my wording, the soundtrack of the game preventing an awkward silence. “Well…” I began.

“So… Every week my class has a game night,” I began to explain, Hajime nodding to show me he was listening. I continued, “It’s a lot of fun. Though… It gets kind of chaotic, in a good way… I think.” He hummed in acknowledgement. “I was thinking… It would be fun if you joined. So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to join next week...? I already asked Miss Yukizome, and she said it was okay, and you were welcome to join,” I finished. At this point, I was barely paying attention to the game in front of me, more so watching Hajime, waiting for his response.

The olive-eyed reserve student didn’t respond immediately. He pondered over my… request, I guess, for a few moments, biting his lip as he thought. He paused his game, and I did the same. I watched as he stared at the controller in his hand for a few moments, before turning his head to look at me. Reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, he smiled at me awkwardly before letting out a small chuckle.

“...Is it really okay for me to be there?” He asked nervously. I tilted my head, raising a brow. I curiously asked, “Of course it’s okay… Why wouldn’t it be?” Averting his eyes, his hand dropped from his neck to the hem of his uniform, fiddling with it. “I mean- I’m a reserve course student, remember? And all of you are Ultimates… Wouldn’t I just be out of place?” He stuttered out. I furrowed my brows as I pouted. “I don’t think you’d be out of place, Hajime- in fact, I think you’d fit right in. Miss Yukizome even asked everyone if they were okay with you coming… Most of them were actually excited at the idea… I think,” I tried to reassure him. Luckily, it worked. Hajime looked me in the eye. His olive eyes, seemingly scanning my light pink eyes for any indication of a lie. After realizing that I was telling the truth, his eyes seemed to light up with excitement. He shakily smiled, asking as he placed down his gaming console and pulled out his phone to set a reminder, “When is it? I’ll have to make sure my schedule is open.” 

I smiled happily after hearing that he would join us. I placed down my gaming console as I leaned over to watch him as he typed in the details of where and when the game night would be as I told him. As I leaned back over to pick up the gaming console once again, I faced him, smiling mischievously. “Let’s get back to the game, yeah? I’m gonna win again!” Narrowing his eyes, Hajime smirked at me and challenged me. “Oh you’re so on.”

I walked back home that night, excited for the next game night, with my win streak against Hajime still intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> So right now, we plan to update this fic weekly, but that might change 'cause you know, life.
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> ~Your Authors, Iris and Michi
> 
> (P.s. Don't be afraid to comment! We thrive off of them!)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime shows up to game night, invited by Nanami Chiaki.
> 
> Meanwhile, Nagito tries to wrap his head around the fact that his wonderful class president hangs out with a Reserve Course Student in her free time.

The school bell rang out loudly, signalling the end of class as I took a deep breath, relishing the fresh oxygen as it entered my lungs. I lifted my head from the hand it had been leaning on, eyes scanning my peers as some went scrambling out the door, saying their proper ‘farewells’ to Miss Yukizome before they exited. Chiaki, included with those that left. I watched as my classmates conversed with each other, no one paying any mind to me.

I let out a short puff of air as I took my time in gathering and packing my things. I wasn’t in much of a hurry. As I leisurely packed up my belongings, I examined the few classmates that decided to stay back for a bit longer. Judging from their faces, I assumed everybody else was excited for tomorrow night. I was too, considering game night was a nice little break from the stress of school, and, well, life in general. I do admit, however, I was rather curious about the friend Chiaki invited. She hadn’t mentioned any friend of hers to us before, to my knowledge. Ah, I wonder what their talent is… Hm… Perhaps Miss Yukizome knows. I could ask her.

Picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I strode up to her podium. She was tapping a stack of papers on the top of the podium, straightening them out. I could hear her faintly humming a random tune. I lightly cleared my throat to get her attention before speaking, “Goodbye, miss Yukizome. Thank you for teaching us today.” I bowed politely. “Oh! Goodbye, Komaeda! I’ll see you tomorrow! Oh, by the way, you did good in class today!” 

Ah, yes. Sometimes I forget how sweet our teacher is. Smiling, I slightly bowed my head. “Thank you! I’m so honored you think so highly of me!” Raising my head to look at her, I paused before adding, “Ah, yes, may I ask a question before I leave?” Tilting her head, Miss Yukizome raised her brows. “Oh? Of course, you can, Komaeda! Questions are very much welcome in this learning environment!” She smiled brightly at me. “Ah, yes. I was wondering if you knew anything about the friend Chiaki invited to our game night? I was curious, you see,” I asked. Miss Yukizome paused for a second, finger to her lip as she thought for a moment. Giggling, she moved her hand to point at the ceiling. “It’s a surprise!~” she chimed! I smiled, barely hiding my disappointment. I couldn't blame her for not telling me. It did make sense as to why she wouldn’t tell someone like me. Before leaving, I thanked her, saying, “Ah, that’s alright. I wonder who it is… Anyways, thank you for allowing someone like me to take your time. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Pouting, Miss Yukizome placed her hands on her hips as she scolded me, “Now, now, Komaeda, none of that self-deprecating talk! We talked about this, remember?” Chuckling, I held out a hand in a placating gesture, apologetically saying, “Ah, yes, my apologies. It seems to have slipped my mind once again.” Miss Yukizome’s pout soon shifted to a smile as she said, “No worries, Komaeda! Keep it in mind next time, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow!” I nodded my head at her, saying, “I will. Goodbye,” as l turned to leave. 

As I walked out, I heard one of my classmates. 

_ "Man, why does he do that?” _ Souda Kazuichi mumbled under his breath, just barely within earshot of me. I paid it no mind. Same as usual.

I sighed in contentment as I leisurely strolled through the halls, watching the other students leave their classes as well. I saw a small crowd had stopped at the edges of the hallways. They had been admiring the flowers I had decorated the halls with a week back. Of course, though, I did have the help of the Ultimate Gardener and The Ultimate Florist. I mean, someone like me could never pull together such a wonderfully hopeful display as this. As I snapped out of my train of thought, I realized I had stopped in the middle of the hallways to stare. Figuring I would be blocking the way for others. I promptly moved towards the edges of the halls, figuring I might as well go check on how they are faring while I was there. ‘ _Maybe they’ve started blooming already,’_ I thought to myself as I weaved through the small crowd that had formed. I shook my head as I got closer and saw that they were still little bulbs devoid of color- Aside from green, that is. _‘Ah- Nevermind.’_ I sighed as I turned to leave, satisfied with my findings. “Oh well. They just need a little more time.” I thought out loud, walking towards the school doors. I paused as my hand touched the handle to the door, thinking momentarily. “What did they say those flowers were again…?” I hummed to myself. Opening the door to leave, the word finally came to mind.

“Ah… That’s right. Irises.”

The door shut behind me.

* * *

The room was filled with mindless chatter as we all waited for game night to commence. Everyone chatted with one another excitedly, save for Chiaki, who was tapping away at her phone, probably playing a game of some sort. I myself didn’t participate in any of the conversations. I simply sat off to the side, observing. Everyone was filled with more energy than usual. It must be the excitement. We were waiting for our new player after all. I myself couldn’t help but be curious as well. After all, Chiaki had never mentioned that friend of hers before. Suddenly, chatter ceased as the Class President raised her voice. “He should be here in a few more minutes,” Chiaki announced, reading a text on her phone. A few excited murmurs could be heard at the news. Clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention, Miss Yukizome piped up, “Let’s get the games set up then, shall we?” 

Miss Yukizome promptly turned around, crouching down to power on the TV. Chiaki moved to assist her in setting up the games. The rest of us, myself included, did other various tasks. I, along with some others, had helped move the desks out of the way. Other students were doing things such as laying out snacks, (as well as keeping Akane away from said snacks) and spreading out various blankets and pillows for us to sit on. Excited chatter filled the room as everyone anticipated the arrival of our new player. We had just finished when we heard a knock on the classroom door. Various dramatic gasps and yells rang through the room, and Chiaki was quick to shush everyone. Everyone began crowding the door as Miss Yukizome strolled over.

Opening the door, she peeked out to make sure it was who we were waiting for. After a brief moment of silence, filled with our anticipation, she finally spoke. “Come on in!” Yukizome trilled. The door opened slowly and in came a student with short brown hair and olive eyes that were pointed to the ground. His hand nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Miss Yukizome closed the door, before spinning back around and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Class, meet Hinata Hajime! He’s in the reserve course,” she cheerfully introduced him to us. Reserve course student…? You’re telling me this mysterious friend of our oh-so-wonderful class president is a  _ reserve course student _ ?

Gently placing a hand on the  _ reserve course _ student’s back, Miss Yukizome gave him a small push, urging him further into the classroom. A brief moment of silence filled the classroom as everyone simply stared at him. Eyes darting across the room, the reserve course student awkwardly brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck before coughing into it. Form oozing with awkwardness, he waved a hand, saying, or, well, asking, “...Hi…?” After a beat of silence, almost everybody scrambled to gather around him to introduce themselves, some pushing and shoving to get ahead of the others. It was rather loud. How annoying. Why all the commotion? He’s just some reserve course student, not anything special. I briefly narrowed my eyes in annoyance, before quickly returning to my resting face.

I had moved away from the crowd as the commotion became louder. I had taken a seat on one of the various desks we had moved to the wall to make room to sit on the floor. I had pulled one of my legs onto the desk and rested my elbow on it. I leaned over to rest my head on my fist as I watched the commotion. A few seconds later, the class president silently came to join me. She sat on the desk beside me, leaning on her hand at her sides as she dangled her legs, also watching the event unfold before us. After a brief moment of silence between us, where she assumedly thought of her words, she spoke. “Aren’t you going to introduce yourself, Nagito?” Chiaki asked, turning to look at me as she tilted her head. I briefly glanced at her before looking back to the crowd. I hummed quietly before shaking my head. Waving a hand lazily, I responded, “No thank you. I’m not interested.” Furrowing her brows, she began to pout at me. She looked almost offended at my response. But that couldn’t be right. There’s no way she  _ actually cared _ about a reserve course student. It was probably just pity. Of course such a kind, hopeful soul would show pity to some reserve course student. 

Tilting her head once again, she leaned closer to me before seemingly interrogating me, questioning,“What...? Why not, Nagito? I promise he’s not mean or anything. He’s pretty cool… I think.” She looked away from me, instead looking at her feet as she swung her legs. She appeared to be thinking of what to say to my response. After a second of thought, she slid off the desk and moved in front of me, gently grabbing my arm and tugging. “What are you doing, Chiaki?” I questioned. Still tugging, Chiaki looked at me and lightly glared while pouting, she said, “You’re gonna go introduce yourself to him. No buts.” I sighed, before moving to follow her. I couldn’t exactly say no, after all. Tugging my arm, Chiaki led me towards the now dissipating crowd, as most of my classmates had already introduced themselves to the reserve course student. As we finally get close enough to the brunet, Chiaki waves her free hand at him to get his attention, softly calling, “Hey hey! Hajime!” Turning to look at us, the reserve student awkwardly put his hand up as a wave, greeting the class president, “Ah- hey, Chiaki.” Looking at me, he asked, “Oh, who’s this?” Smiling, Chiaki let go of my arm to gesture at me. Taking the initiative, the pink-eyed girl introduced me to the brunet. “This is Komaeda Nagito. He’s a little shy today, I think, but I still thought he should come over to introduce himself to you so you two could meet...” Chiaki introduced me to him as she moved over to stand beside him. 

“Oh- Hey. I would introduce myself, but I guess Miss Yukizome took care of that already. It’s nice to meet you,” he said stiffly. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with one hand while extending the other for a handshake. Pausing for a moment, I scanned his figure, while thinking of how to get my point across before condescendingly responding. “See, normally I would ask what your ultimate talent is, but seeing as how you’re a  _ reserve course  _ student, I guess you wouldn’t have one.” I didn’t shake his hand and instead shoved mine into my pockets. 

Judging by the nervous look on his face, I think I got my point across nicely. 

He anxiously fidgeted with his tie for a moment, staring at me in confusion. He slightly tilted his head towards Chiaki, eyes darting between the class president and myself. He began to whisper something to her. I couldn’t quite make out most of what he had said, but I had luckily managed to catch the tail end. “ _..I do something?”  _ He whispered. I saw her shrug in response before I turned to look at the game my classmates selected for tonight, bored of watching the reserve course student and Chiaki converse. It’s not like he’s anything of interest, anyway. 

Reading the title screen that had popped up on the television screen, I muttered to myself, ‘Super Smash Bros, huh…? Alright then.’ I had been chosen to be one of the first to play, to my luck, so I moved over and had taken a seat on one of the cushions laid out on the floor. I grabbed a remote, and along with the three other players, chose a character. I had started playing the game, my luck appearing to work in my favor as I had been doing relatively well. The first match went well, and I had managed to come in second place. I had been so focused on the game, that upon the end of the match, I nearly missed when the person beside me had decided to swap out with  _ him. _ As the match began, I had been planning on ignoring his presence, when to my complete and utter annoyance, he decided to speak up. Nervously smiling, he began by saying, “Hey. I think we might’ve gotten off on the wrong foot earlier. Did I uh-” He paused mid-sentence, his attention being drawn back to the game for a moment. I had been hoping he wouldn’t continue, but unluckily for me, he did. “Did I do something to offend you?” I couldn’t help but scoff at that. Without even batting an eye in his direction, I arrogantly said, “You give yourself too much credit. There’s nothing a lowly reserve course student like you could do to offend me. Your opinion is worthless to me after all.” 

His eye twitched, his smile straining. I smirked to myself. I was starting to get under his skin, perfect. I returned my focus to the game, satisfied. Until he dropped a combo on me that left me practically dead. Letting out a final smug chuckle, he knocked me off the island, eliminating me from the match. 

Well. 

There goes my last life. About time my good luck ran out. But how annoying to lose to a mere reserve course student. My fingers twitched as I lightly glared at the screen in annoyance at the situation. Just as I was about to say something to him, Chiaki tapped on my shoulder to switch out with me. How fortunate for him. How unfortunate for me. I watched the next match, noticing how Hajime and Chiaki worked well together, teaming up to take down the other players. They worked smoothly, covering for each other. Just how often did our wonderful class president play with this reserve course scum? Why? The two worked almost seamlessly, making quick work of the other two. Once it was only the two of them, Chiaki and Hajime proceeded to deck it out. Obviously, Chiaki wiped the floor with him. I mean, there’s no way a simple reserve course student could beat the ultimate gamer. Surprisingly, he did manage to hold his own against her, a lot better than the rest of the class could. How strange, a reserve course student doing better than ultimates? Must be luck. To my surprise, when Hajime was supposed to be swapped out, my peers insisted he continue playing. It seemed like they actually wanted to play with him. That’s odd.

The rest of game night continued in this manner. While they had given the brunet a few breaks, in which he ate some of the snacks while conversing with my peers, he was mostly playing games. Chiaki had been watching with a fond smile on her face as if she actually enjoyed his presence and didn’t simply pity him. It was rather strange. By the end of the night, everyone was laughing, and even sharing funny stories and exchanging jokes with the reserve course student. It was almost as if they had accepted him as one of their own. An absurd idea, isn’t it? Such talented people  _ genuinely  _ enjoying the presence of lowly scum like him? They were most obviously putting on a front so as to not offend him. Quite honestly, I applaud them for their acting skills. It’s quite impressive.

After all, trash like myself would never be able to fake a smile like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a new player has joined the game! Enter Nagito Komaeda.
> 
> The plot thickens.
> 
> Let's see where it takes us, hmm?
> 
> ~Your authors, Iris and Michi


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration builds as Komaeda Nagito continues to insult Hinata Hajime relentlessly. In frustration, a fight breaks out between reserve course students.

It had been a full week since the last game night where I had met the rest of Chiaki’s class. To my surprise, they had told me they enjoyed having me join them and invited me to join the next night. So here I was, walking down the hallways with Chiaki. It was mostly silent, save for the tapping of our feet against the floor, and the music and sound effects coming from Chiaki’s game console. Breaking the silence, Chiaki spoke up. “So... did you have fun last time, Hajime?” Chiaki asked me, her words complemented by the blipping noises coming from her game console. Lightly snapping out of my daze, as I had been spacing out, I absentmindedly responded, “Hm? Oh- yeah, I did. I’m glad we played so much Smash Bros together beforehand. I kicked their asses.” I chuckled, reminiscing about all my victories that night. As we approached the classroom, she laughed along with me before abruptly stopping at the door. I had stopped a few feet behind her, wondering why she had stopped instead of going in. We shared a brief moment of silence, the only noise being that of the bustling students behind the door. 

“Hey Hajime,” She paused her game, whirling around to face me. She held her hands behind her back, smiling sheepishly at me. I tilted my head lightly, in a manner that suggested for her to continue. She had paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts before speaking. “I’m glad you decided to come to game night again... I was kinda worried you weren’t enjoying it last time.” I raised an eyebrow in confusion, before asking, “Why wouldn’t I be enjoying myself?” Continuing without giving Chiaki a chance to answer, I added, “Everyone’s so nice! The only real complaint I have is that Nagito guy.” I gestured in the air dramatically. “I  _ still  _ don’t know what his problem was. I mean I was just minding my own business but he just had to be such a- such a dick!” I huffed in exasperation, annoyed from remembering what had occurred last week. I glanced at her, realizing I had been complaining. I brought up a hand to the nape of my neck and rubbed it in embarrassment before apologizing, “Sorry about that…” I nervously chuckled before explaining myself, “He just kinda got on my nerves a little, you know?” Shaking her head, Chiaki smiled at me, looking a bit embarrassed herself. “It’s okay. I’m not sure why he was upset either. He’s not usually like that, so I’m a little worried about him.” she explained, glancing away from me. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she looked at me again. “Well… it doesn’t matter. Hopefully, he’s not upset today,” she said, before spinning on her heel and gently opening the door.

We walked into the classroom and were immediately met with enthusiastic greetings from almost all of her classmates. “Hello, Hajime! I’m so happy you could join us again!” Sonia waved at us politely yet cheerfully. “Ah- hello, Sonia. Glad to be here,” I greeted her with a smile.“Welcome back, Hinata!” A familiar voice called out to me. Turning to look, I notice Miss Yukizome approaching me, with a certain someone trailing behind her. Komaeda Nagito. Unsure of what was happening, I smiled sheepishly before responding, “Ah, thanks for letting me come join you again.” I bowed lightly. Placing a hand on my shoulder, Miss Yukizome motioned for me to come out of my small bow. “Of course, Hinata! We’re very happy to have you join us again!” She smiled, before clapping her hands together and motioning for Nagito to move forward as the rest of the class either watched curiously or chatted with each other. “So! I spoke to Komaeda after game night last week, and I think we all agree that he owes you an apology.” I widened my eyes slightly at this as Miss Yukizome put her hand on Nagito’s shoulder. Well. I didn’t expect this. He almost looked like he was being held at gunpoint. It was kind of funny. “I humbly apologize for my previous behaviour,” he stiffly apologized as he bowed. He paused for a moment before continuing in a cocky tone. “I wasn’t aware that you’d get so offended by the truth.” My sheepish smile strained as my eye twitched. 

Was that extra comment really necessary…? 

“ _ Komaeda… _ ” Yukizome muttered, looking annoyed, before smacking him upside the head. I heard a small noise of pain come from Nagito, and had to suppress a snicker. Miss Yukizome turned to me with an awkward smile. She continued his apology for him, saying, “He’s really sorry, and he won’t do it again,  _ right? _ ” She ended with a threatening tone. Standing stiffly, with a smile that looked incredibly fake, he mumbled, “Yes ma’am.” Clapping her hands once again, she smiled, back to her usual cheerful self before asking, “Great! Now, what game are we playing tonight?” She turned to look at the TV. Ibuki raised her hand from her position nearby. “Rockband 4!” Nodding at the answer, Miss Yukizome cheered, “Alright! Let’s get set up!” Everyone got to work setting up the game, snacks, and seating area, with the exception of Nagito, who sat on the desks that had already been moved to the edges of the classroom like last time. 

Geez. That guy seems like he’s got some kinda trauma or something. Like seriously. What’s up with him? He’s acting like he’s got a stick shoved up his ass.

I guess I had been sort of glaring in his direction out of annoyance, as Kazuichi slapped me on the back, causing me to jolt as I got knocked out of my stupor. “Just ignore him, man. It’s what the rest of us do.” He said, taking his spot next to me as the first song started up. 

And I did take his advice. Now, and for the weeks that followed. It almost became routine; walk into the door, pretend I don’t hear the insults, set up the game, and have fun with the rest of the class. Week after week, I’d get bombarded with insults, and every time, would just ignore them, as Kazuichi, and later on, many others advised me to do. It did work, sort of. Sure, it did annoy me, but I got by. By far though, the most annoying part was that every time Nagito would just sit in the corner sulking like a spoiled brat. Seriously, what is his problem? He’s acting like a four-year-old. Like, grow up.

* * *

“...He’s such a toddler, I swear!” I threw up my hands as I complained, mostly to myself, but at the same time to Chiaki too. “I mean,  _ really _ . His insults are so petty and immature! Seriously! Grow up!” I exclaimed in annoyance, running a hand through my hair as I glared at the ground. Chiaki had been listening to me vent, not offering any input besides the occasional nod or hum to indicate she was still listening. “Hmm…” she hummed, seemingly lost in thought. I looked to the sky briefly, noting it had already started to get dark. I had fallen silent, done with my little angry rant. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she fiddled with the console in her hands.

I was walking her home tonight. As I had stopped rambling, it would have been quiet, if not for the other groups of students, who all happened to be walking home as well. Though it wasn’t quiet, it was still peaceful. It was nice for a while. That is until I started to zone out. See, I had begun to space out due to how serene it is, and in the process, had accidentally started eavesdropping on the conversations of the others around me. Most of them were what you’d expect. Two girls planning on hanging out during the weekend. A group of people panicking over the homework assigned. A group of people harmlessly teasing a girl about her crush. Kind of felt bad for her. It was then I tuned into a less than pleasant conversation. It was about me.

_ “...Hear about Hinata? _ ” I heard someone whisper from behind me. “ _ He’s hanging out with those main course students, isn’t he?”  _ Upon hearing that, I slowed my pace down subtly, trying to listen closer. I noticed Chiaki glance at me questioningly before slowing down to match my pace. From the look on her face, she had begun discreetly listening in too.  _ “I bet he thinks he’s ‘sooo much better’ than us,”  _ one of them whispered, before continuing  _ “I mean did you hear him just now? Complaining about one of those main course students like he’s better than them. So full of himself.” _

Wait- what? Do they really see me that way? No, that can’t be right. I’m sure I just misheard them. 

I couldn’t believe my ears. They couldn’t possibly think about me in that way. I mean, why would I think I’m better than freaking  _ main course _ students? Sure, Nagito’s annoying as fuck, but he’s still a main course student. Of course, he’s better than me. I furrowed my brows. Was it out of anger or confusion? I had no idea myself. Pursing my lips together, I hesitantly continued to eavesdrop on the conversation behind me.

“ _ They’re probably giving him a pass cuz he’s getting it on with that one gamer chick, _ ” One of the girls chimed, giggling quietly. That was it. That was crossing the line. Spinning around sharply on my heel, I raised my voice at the group behind me, “That’s not true!” I felt my cheeks get hot with rage. Distantly I could hear whispers around us as the students stopped to watch the commotion, some even pulling their phones out. Taking a few steps to join me at my side, Chiaki placed a light hand on my chest, looking at me. “Just leave it,” she calmly said, before glancing at the group. She turned to fully face me before speaking. “They’re not worth it.” I bit my lip, still angry as I pondered her words. Reluctantly, I nodded turning around walking away. 

Come on Hajime. Be the better person here. Just ignore them. You’ve been ignoring Nagito’s petty insults for weeks, it’s not like this is anything new. Just walk away.

It would have worked too. That is if those damn _ idiots _ just kept their mouths shut. But, no. As I was walking away, like a good person, one of them just had to speak.

“You guys hear that? We were right. We’re worthless to them, just like that little bitch said.” One of the fuckers spat. I stopped in my tracks as soon as the words left their lips, screwing my eyes shut for a brief moment and gritting my teeth. Chiaki wearily turned to glance at me, softly saying, “Deep breaths, Hajime.” Following her instructions, I took a deep breath. Laughter ran out from behind me, someone taunting, “What are you gonna do? Punch me? As if! I bet you’re too chicken to even fight back!” The laughter increased in volume. My eyebrow twitched in irritation. As I tried to take another deep breath to calm myself, they decided to speak up again. Do these dumbasses not know how to  _ shut up _ ?

“Hey, gamer slut! I can show you a  _ real  _ good time!” One of the boys called out as the others laughed. Accompanied by some wolf whistles, they each took turns catcalling her. Calling her such disrespectful names. Using such vulgar language. My hands balled into fists.

The whispers around us increased in volumes.

“Just keep walking.” She shakily whispered as she put a hand on my arm. I glanced at her, noticing her obvious discomfort. She had begun sweating, hands twitching. She kept glancing at the group behind her, obviously beginning to get worried. She looked… scared. Humiliated. Uncomfortable. Where the  _ fuck _ did these  _ bastards _ get off on harassing her? My hands started to shake from the sheer amount of pressure I was using to tighten my fist. I bit my lip hard. Probably hard enough to draw blood, but I was too angry to notice if I did.

They continued to belittle her.

Quit talking.

“Aww, is the little traitor getting angry?”

Be quiet.

“Maybe you should get your ass off your high-horse!” 

Stop it.

“If you do, maybe you’ll realize.”

Stop talking.

“You’ll never amount to anything!”

Shut up.

“You’ll be licking boots, and kissing asses for the rest of your  _ pathetic _ , _ talentless _ life!” 

I said, shut up.

Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up-

“ _ Hajime no _ -” 

_ “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” _

* * *

Before I even could think about it, my hand connected with that fucking asshole’s stupid-looking face. My hand satisfyingly pulsed with pain. I grinned out of sheer adrenaline. I wiped my hand across my face before taunting, “Guess I’m not chicken after all.” 

He was sent reeling backwards from the pure surprise and pain from my sudden punch. He looked confused and  _ pissed _ . Hah. Fucker deserved it. Spitting out to the side, the bastard I punched rolled his shoulder, before snarling at me, “Oh you’re gonna pay for that, buddy.” His friends grouped closer to him, all cracking their knuckles, ready for a fight. Well if that’s what they want, then that’s what they’ll get. I shakily spread my feet a little wider to get into something that surely resembled at least a decent fighting stance. At least, I think it loosely resembled one I’ve seen Akane use. She gets a bit  _ too _ competitive during game nights sometimes. I wasn’t too sure what I was doing, but watching enough movies, and Akane and Nekomaru, I had at least a little grasp of how things should go. Normally I wouldn’t resort to throwing hands, but I’d make an exception this time. 

These  _ motherfuckers _ deserve it.

Faintly, I could hear the crowd around us grow denser, students murmuring while pulling out their phones. What sort of teenager wouldn’t stop to record the fight? I could also hear some people chanting ‘Fight! Fight!’ over and over again. It did nothing but fuel this adrenaline rush that caused my heart to pound frantically in my chest.

One of them ran at me, admittedly a lot faster than I had anticipated. I had begun to move out of the way but ended up getting hit in the side, grunting as I took a blind swing, shakily grinning as I felt my fist impact flesh. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. Not expecting it, I cursed, before elbowing them in the ribs instinctively as I got a kick to the back of the knee, causing me to stumble forward. Again, yet another person tried to grab me, from the front this time. 

_ Shit _ … How many of these  _ fuckers _ are there…?

Moving on instinct and adrenaline, I spat in his face, causing him to flinch. Taking the chance, I grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to meet my knee. I heard a faint crack but paid it no mind. Fucker deserved it.

I smiled triumphantly, gripping my side in mild discomfort. It probably would hurt more if I wasn’t so filled with adrenaline.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my tie and yank me sideways. I choked on my spit as I bit the inside of my cheek. I faintly tasted blood. Suddenly, I felt an insane pressure on my chest. 

That… Hurt a lot more than I was expecting. That was a fucking hard punch. “... _ Shit! _ ” I cursed, as I tripped over my feet in surprise. I tried to regain my balance, grabbing onto my attacker for support. My mistake. As I was harshly being sent to the ground, I managed a kick to the bastard’s crotch. I heard him scream as he stepped back, falling to the ground. I winced as my back hit the concrete, barely having time to roll away from a kick. I couldn’t help but smile. Fucker got what he deserved.

As I began trying to get up, I coughed, the pain in my chest causing me to choke. I could hear my blood pounding through my eardrums. Over the drumming in my ears, similar to a thunderstorm, I heard Chiaki call out frantically, “Stop it!” I glanced at her, realizing she was thankfully a safe distance away from the fight. Finally managing to scramble back to my feet, I heard the boy I initially punched in the face shriek, “It’s about time you learned your lesson, you piece of shit!” For a fleeting second, I saw him sprinting at me. I immediately crossed my arms and brought them up in front of my face, screwing my eyes shut. It was a feeble attempt at protecting myself, but hopefully, it stopped too much damage from occurring.

The next second couldn’t take longer. I anticipated the pain, mentally resigning myself to the fact that I’d probably end up in the hospital.

I waited for the pain.

But it never came.

Suddenly, a thump, along with a high-pitched choke rang out.

The crowd fell silent. Everyone fell silent

...Huh? I heard the impact and heard someone get hit, but I didn’t feel it. There was no pain?

What the fuck? Did I just  _ die _ ? From a  _ punch _ ?? That’s really fucking pathetic, even for me. 

I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw, to my horror, Chiaki standing in front of me. She was leaned over to the side, hair blocking me from seeing her face. 

Did she just take the punch for me…? No way… Why…? 

She slowly stood up, pressing a hand to her cheek softly. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't exactly see her face, but I imagine that she looked less than pleased. Silence washed over the area. Glancing around, almost everyone looked how I felt- incredibly shocked. A couple of people even had their hands over their mouths because of the shock.

The silence stretched before a soft murmur came from Chiaki. The bastards snorted before the one who tried to punch me taunted her, condescendingly saying, “What? Did I punch the slut so hard that she can’t even speak loud enough for someone right in front of her to hear? That’s so fucking pathet-” 

“I said  _ stop _ ,” 

Chiaki interrupted, speaking firmly. She straightened her back, before raising her head to meet the shithead’s gaze. I imagined she was glaring harshly at the fuckwad. 

As much as I’d feel bad- since her glares are  _ scary _ , the fuckup highkey deserved it. He looked nervous for a second, which was to be expected. He scrunched up his nose, making a face that looked vaguely constipated before smugly smiling. “Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?  _ Cry like a fucking baby? _ Normally you’d be dead for getting in the way like that, but I might let you off the hook- if you suck my dick.” He smirked, his friends roaring with laughter as if it  _ wasn’t  _ the stupidest thing anyone’s ever said.

I gritted my teeth, looking away as I awkwardly coughed into my hand. That… That was a really fucking bad idea, you moron.

Chiaki’s so gonna kick his ass. 

Taking a few steps, she walked directly in front of him, within an arm’s grasp. The son of a bitch raised a brow before asking smugly, “What? Actually gonna do it? Okay, get on your knees, whore.”

“...Actually, I have a better idea,” she calmly said, before gently pressing a hand against his chest. He widened his eyes in surprise.

Oh god. Here it comes.

Before anyone had any time to react, she grabbed his tie, yanking it forward as she sharply brought up a knee. Right into his dick.

Good luck having children, bud.

The idiot lurched forward as she let go of his tie, pivoting on her heel as she drove her opposite knee straight into his ass. He stumbled forward sharply, screaming as he proceeded to faceplant harshly against the concrete.

Hah. I was right. She did kick- or well, _ knee _ his ass into the pavement.

As she turned around she began jogging towards me. She grabbed my arm before dragging me towards the gates. “Run,” she commanded just loud enough for me to hear. She sharply tugged on my arm, getting me to follow a bit faster. I hissed in pain before asking, “Wha?..” 

“ _ I said run!! _ ” she softly yelled, before shoving my bag into my arms. Huh. When did I drop that…? Ah, right. Running. I’ll think about that later if I remember.

* * *

I stumbled through the school gate as we sprinted as fast as our feet would carry us. I was breathing heavily, feeling a cough stuck in my lungs as I felt the pain from my earlier fight start to register. I glanced behind to see if it was safe to slow down when I realized. 

Shit… they’re tailing us. 

“Chiaki!” I called out. “We’ve got company!”

I heard her swear under her breath. She slowed down briefly to take my arm, before harshly pulling me sideways, into the nearby alleyway. We sprinted down, hearing shouts follow us.

She continued to lead me down twisting alleyways, but the fuckers just wouldn’t let up. I cursed, before coughing sharply, smacking a fist against my chest in a futile attempt at getting the pain out of my chest faster. I turned back, seeing them gaining on us. I panicked, telling Chiaki, “We’re not gonna be fast enough! They’re… gaining!” I gasped for air, breathless from all the sprinting and the pain in my ribs from the earlier punch. “This way! Hold on a bit longer, Hajime!” She pulled me out of the alleyways. 

We went down an unfamiliar street, full-on sprinting until we got closer to the end. “There’s a gap in the fence! We can get through here!” She rapidly spoke. The speed that she was talking at combined with the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears meant that I could barely understand her. She quickly went through the gap, and without looking back, I squeezed in after her. 

We were greeted by a large empty yard. At least- I was fairly certain it was empty. 

It looked empty. 

I opened my mouth to speak before Chiaki quickly placed a hand on my lips. “Shh... Hold very still.” She whispered. I stared at her questioningly. Seeming to get that I was confused, she quietly answered, “We don’t wanna scare it.” 

She spoke so quietly that I almost didn’t hear her. Without a sound, she slowly pointed across the yard at what seemed to be nothing. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to make out what she was talking about, with no luck. 

What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at right now…? 

I started to speak, asking, “Scare what-?” “ _ Shhh _ !” She shushed me, fully covering my mouth with her hand this time. When she determined that I would remain quiet, she took her hand off my mouth, moving it to grasp at the fabric on her chest.

We stood in silence for a few seconds. I still had no idea why we were silent. Also had no idea what the fuck I was supposed to be looking at. 

Suddenly, a loud voice called out from behind the fence. “Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little shits!” It was one of the fuckers that were chasing us. 

God fucking dammit. 

I glanced over to Chiaki. Her eyes were wide, and she broke out into a cold sweat. “ _ Oh no _ …” she whispered. She anxiously looked back at the spot she was pointing towards. I still had no idea what we were looking at. Tugging on my shirt to grab my attention, she whispered towards me. 

“Hajime, when I say run, I want you to run as fast as you can, okay?” 

“What?-” 

“Three…”

“Wait- Chiaki, what do you mean?”

“Two…”

“Chiaki? Why do we have to run-”

“One…” 

“Shit, guess we’re doing this”

“Found you!” 

An arm reached through the fence and tried to grab us. 

“Run!!” Chiaki screeched.

And without thinking, I took off.

I didn’t look back to see if the reserve course students made it through the gap. Instead, I kept my eyes fixed ahead of me as I sprinted across the long yard, which started to feel more like a field by the second. 

“Keep going!” Chiaki yelled, catching up to me. 

Just then I saw why we were running. Well… More like  _ heard. _ Deafening barks rang across the yard, and my eyes widened as I realized why we were running. 

How the fuck did I not see it? Am I fucking blind? 

A big black dog was sprinting at us from the corner of the yard, teeth bared and ready for a fight. Yeesh. That’s terrifying. 

“Oh shit, that’s what you were looking at?”

“Yeah, did you actually not see it? What are you, blind?”

“I guess- what are we gonna do about it?”

“We’re gonna have to climb the fence!”

The fence quickly approached, and I mentally prepared myself to climb it despite the pain that I felt all over. Soon enough, we reached the fence and didn’t even get a chance to catch our breath as we started to reach up and try to pull ourselves over. The barking got closer. We continued to scramble up the fence faster.

“Hurry!” Chiaki gasped, as she launched her body over the edge. I could hear her land on the ground on the other side. “Ouch-” I heard her say as she dropped to the other side. I hurled myself over as well. I hit the ground hard next to her, landing on my injured shoulder like a total dumbass. “Ah, shit- That hurt a lot more than I was expecting it to,” I mumbled, getting back onto my feet clumsily. “Yeah. Are you okay?” She asked, pulling her game console out of her bag to check for damage. Classic Chiaki, always worried over her game console.

“Besides the fact that I just got beat up by a group of people, fine. You?” She nodded, eyebrows furrowed as she scrutinized the console. She let out a sigh of relief. “Nothing broke.” I chuckled briefly, before breaking out into a fit of coughs. I felt Chiaki lightly slap my back.

Inside, I was relieved. Thank god. I don’t know if I could afford to buy her a replacement console. 

We took a few minutes to catch our breath, crouching on the floor. I massaged the areas that I had gotten hit in while we were resting. After a few minutes passed, we both stood up. Chiaki placed a hand and her chin and hummed. Going over her mental map of the area, I guess?

“Hmm… I think we need to go this way.” She pointed to a street ahead of us. We walked that way, strolling around. After a while, we realized we had been walking in circles. I sweatdropped. 

“Maybe we should use a map.”

“...Yeah.”

We pulled up our GPS apps to figure out just where we were. 

“Okay, I know where we’re going.” She led the way confidently, me trailing behind in awkward silence. 

I stared at the ground as I dragged my feet across the sidewalk, fidgeting with my hands as I waited for her to say the phrase. After a few minutes of walking in awkward silence, I finally spoke up, not being able to take the anticipation of waiting.

“You can say it if you want…” I mumbled. 

“Hmm…? What was that, Hajime?”

I repeated myself a tad louder.

“Say what?”

I paused. I was a bit embarrassed to say it but spoke anyway.

“... ‘I told you so’.”

I continued speaking, stuttering out an explanation.

“I should have listened to you, I know I should’ve. It’s just- They made me so  _ mad _ . They had no right to say those things to you. I mean just who do they think they are? Wh- Who do they think  _ we _ are?!” I kicked a rock on the sidewalk out of frustration, closing my eyes to listen to the satisfying noise of it skipping along the pavement. 

I heard her sigh from in front of me. “Yeah. They were going too far, but that doesn’t mean what you did was justified. Violence is almost never a good solution. I’m-” She stopped, seeming to rethink her words carefully. “I’m flattered that you stood up to them for my sake, but I promise it wasn’t necessary. I could’ve just ignored them.”

“But-”

“No buts.”

At that very moment, I had resolved to do better. I… I wanted to make her proud.

She turned around to examine my face carefully, squinting as she scrutinized my general body. “How do you feel, by the way? You looked like you got hit pretty hard back there.” She leaned in before gently poking my chest as if trying to confirm that it did bruise. 

“Ow.” 

She pulled her hand back and stared at me. I stared at her back. We had a blank staring contest for a minute.

Chiaki abruptly turned around and started walking again. “Sorry...” she apologized.

I chuckled. “No worries.” 

Oh hey. I actually won against Chiaki. Was it a video game? No. Did we actually establish it as a competition? No. Did I still win? Hell yeah.

Shut up, it counts. Let me have this one.

After what seemed like hours of walking in silence (But was probably only five minutes in reality), we reached her house. “Well, we’re here.” She hummed. “Thanks for walking me home tonight. I had a lot of fun playing games with you earlier!”

“Yeah, same here. Uh… Sorry about earlier, again…” I awkwardly ruffled my hair.

“Why…? You’re the one who got hurt…?”

I gestured awkwardly. “Uh- you still got…” I gestured to my cheek. “...Y’know?”

“...Oh.” She placed a hand on her cheek, before gently smiling. “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

I chuckled awkwardly. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

“...”

“... See you tomorrow, Hajime.”

“Uh… yeah. See ya.”

Chiaki opened the door before pausing to look back at me. 

“Oh, and Hajime?” 

“...Yeah?” 

“I told you so.” 

She playfully smiled, before walking in and shutting the door in my face.

I smiled lopsidedly before chuckling.

“Goddammit, Chiaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hajime got into a fight. Not very smart, bro. He's lucky that Chiaki was there to save him.
> 
> Don't forget to let us know your thoughts in the comments! We thrive off of them!
> 
> Until next week!
> 
> ~Your authors, Iris and Michi


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has a really rough day. Like- Really really rough.

The bright sun shone between the gaps in my blinds the next morning. It was bright. Way too fucking bright. I groaned before shoving my face into my pillow in an attempt at falling back asleep. Of course, it didn’t work. Turning my head to the side, I glared at the wall. 

“Mngg… My alarm hasn’t even gone off yet…” I mumbled, rolling over in misery.

Right off the edge of the bed. 

My body hit the ground with a loud thump. “Fuck-! Are you-” Shit. Right on my injured shoulder too. God fucking dammit.

I flopped against the ground in sheer annoyance. 

Great way to wake up, Hajime. 

Good job. 

Honestly, I was tempted to just fall back asleep right there. I relaxed on the floor, not even bothering to get up and grab my blanket and pillows. And of course, just before I could fall back asleep, I heard my alarm start beeping obnoxiously. The alarm screeched in my ears as I groaned. 

“I swear to fucking god-” I rolled onto my back as I glare at the alarm clock in annoyance. Five minutes into my day and I’m already feeling a headache. Sighing, I got up with a wince. 

Still sore from yesterday’s fight. 

_ Ugh _ . 

“Yeah yeah- Fuck you too.” I groaned as I pulled myself up using my bedside cabinet. I slam my hand against the snooze button in annoyance before running my hand through my hair as I took a deep breath.

And, that’s a knot. Goddammit-

I coughed harshly, leaning against the dresser as I hit a fist against my chest. 

It  _ still _ hurts? Are you kidding me-

Shaking the sleep (and annoyance) out of my head, I shut the alarm off and grabbed my phone to check my messages. And, of course. My phone didn’t fully charge. I slapped a hand against my face, groaning. 

Today… was gonna be terrible, huh? 

With a vaguely constipated face, I scrolled through my notifications while my phone stayed plugged into the wall. No new messages. 

I… expected at least something from Chiaki, especially with what happened yesterday. She wasn’t mad at me about that, right? I sure hope not. I’ve really only seen her that pissed off once, which was yesterday, and well… You know how that turned out. Not pretty. At all. 

I walked into the bathroom, reaching for my toothbrush, and running it under the water for a second, before grabbing toothpaste. I went to squeeze some onto my toothbrush, but nothing came out. I squeezed the tube again, feeling for any leftover toothpaste, and to my irritation, the tube did indeed have toothpaste in it. I spent a solid three minutes trying to get the toothpaste onto my brush, and finally did it. 

I began brushing my teeth, glaring at my reflection. 

Wait. Was that…? 

I reached my free hand up into my hair, feeling my scalp. 

Ah, shit. Dried blood. I must’ve gotten a wound when I fell against the pavement. I sighed in annoyance. And somehow, manage to mess up brushing my teeth. 

Ouch. 

Did I just get a fucking cut in my cheek? 

I spat out my toothpaste and felt around with my tongue, and surely enough, there was a cut. 

Great. 

I grabbed one of the cups and washed out the toothpaste, before staring at my reflection while trying to decide what to do about the blood in my hair.

I don’t have time to take a bath, so I guess I have to take a shower.. 

Goddammit. I hate showers. 

I got ready, and, to my irritation it took so much longer than usual, because I was  _ injured _ and  _ still _ sore as hell. I turned on the shower, and stuck my hand in to check the temperature. 

“That’s weird… The faucet is on hot, but… It’s freezing? Don’t tell me we’re out of hot water.” 

_ God fucking dammit _ .

Y’know what, I should have expected this. ‘Cause so far, today’s looking like absolute  _ shit _ .

I winced as I stepped into the shower. The ice-cold water hit my bare skin and I flinched. I already dislike showers, but cold showers? The worst. I glared at my feet as I started to massage my scalp, trying to get the blood out. Ouch. Right. Injured shoulder… This is gonna be  _ so much fun _ .

After I was done, I dried myself off before getting changed. 

And… My shirt is wrinkled. 

_ Fun _ . 

I sighed. Yep. Today just doesn’t wanna go my way, huh? I tied my tie, and to nobody’s surprise, it turned out horribly. I untied it and tried again. And again.

And again.

One more time.

Oh for fuck’s sake-

Y’know what? It’s fine. Just… Leave it.

I sighed as I slammed a fist into my hand, before immediately regretting it. “Ouch…” I muttered under my breath, shaking my wrist out. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before making my way downstairs. I shakily forced a smile, in an attempt to trick myself into thinking today would turn out to be a good one. Despite… everything that’s happened.

“Morning,” I greeted my parents as I entered the dining room. I sat at the table to eat breakfast. 

Most important meal of the day, right? 

Looking at their faces, I tensed up. They looked less than pleased to see me. 

“Good morning.” Their reply was curt. 

Placing our hands together, we said in unison, “Thanks for the food.”

We began eating in silence. As I chewed on my eggs, I felt my heart pound in my chest as my hands trembled a bit. 

Why do they look like that…? 

Maybe they’re having a bad day too? Unless… No. There’s no way they heard about the fight. Yeah. I’ll just fake ignorance. They don’t need to know. They’re definitely just having a bad day.

After a few moments of awkward and tense silence, my mom decided to speak up. 

“Hajime,” She started, glancing at my dad before continuing. “We received an email from the school board.” 

My heart dropped into my stomach. 

No no no. 

“They said you got into a fight with some of the other students outside of school. Is this true?” 

I froze, panic rising in the back of my mind. I could feel myself breaking out into a cold sweat. “Um…” I spoke dumbly.

Shit. How do I get out of this? I can’t just  _ lie  _ to my parents. Shit, right, they’re waiting for an answer.

“They started it..” I mumbled out a pathetic excuse- A little too quietly it would seem. 

“What was that?” My dad asked, leaning a little closer. 

I bit my lip before harshly averting my eyes. I stuttered out.

“I- It wasn’t my fault!” I objected, before continuing rapidly. “They were harassing my friend! I didn’t have a choice! They- They called her a slut!” I explained, trying to defend myself. 

“And besides- he threw the first punch! I think he got what he deserved!” 

Okay scratch what I said before. Maybe I  _ can _ lie to them. At least a little bit. It wasn’t too far from the truth anyway. Those words might as well have been a punch to the face, right? I did the right thing. 

...Right?

Yeah. I did the right thing. I was just defending Chiaki. Sure, I might have broken someone’s nose, but he deserved it, right? Right?

I remembered Chiaki’s words.

_ ‘Yeah. They were going too far, but that doesn’t mean what you did was justified. Violence is almost never a good solution. I’m-’ _

...Was it the right thing to do…?

I…

I don’t know.

Am I a bad person for doing that…?

I glanced up from my bowl that I had been intensely glaring at for the past few minutes to judge how bad their reaction was. I think deep down, I wanted them to reassure me that I wasn’t bad for doing what I did.

I shouldn’t have looked up.

I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Goddammit. Why did I decide to speak?

I braced myself for the reaction. Both of my parents are silent for a minute. I nervously fiddled with my hands under the table. 

“Hajime Hinata.” Shit. Mom’s  _ mad _ .

“We’ve been working day and night shifts to pay to send you to this school, and  _ this _ is how you decide to act? We thought you’d take this seriously, but it seems we need to reconsider what we’re doing with our money. I don’t know about your father, but I don’t want to pay for you to just pick fights.” 

“But I didn’t hurt anyone that bad!” I tried to defend myself uselessly. “ _ You broke a kids nose!! _ ” She shrieked in frustration, throwing her hands into the air angrily. Shit- 

“We’re lucky they didn’t sue us!” Dad joined in, a little calmer than mom. “And that’s ignoring the kick under the belt. I thought you knew better than that. A  _ real _ man fights fair-  _ Er _ -” He paused, acknowledging mom’s glare. “Not that I’m encouraging violence in any way, shape, or form. Still, you should be better than this.” He shook his head. I balled my hands into fists under the table, looking down so as to not meet my parent’s disappointed glares.

“Listen, I’m not mad at you. I’m just.. Disappointed.” After dad said that, and returned to eating his breakfast, my mom joined in again. 

“Well  _ I’m  _ disappointed,  _ and  _ mad. Finish your breakfast and hurry to school. We’ll talk about this more when you come back, and I’ve cooled down.” 

We finished breakfast surrounded by an awkward and tense air. I felt my headache return at full force.

My appetite was pretty much gone after that argument, but I forced myself to eat anyway. I knew I would regret it if I didn’t. I felt the food settle at the bottom of my stomach.

...I give up on convincing myself that today would be fine. It fucking  _ sucks _ .

* * *

It was a miserable walk to school. My legs were still sore after our little ‘run’ last night. Combine that with that talk at breakfast, the pain in my chest and shoulder, and the cold weather, and you’ve got a  _ really _ good morning. 

I strolled through the hallways with a glare fixated on the floor in front of me. As I zoned out, I heard it. The laughs and whispers. About me. The students were grouped together as they watched me miserably walk through the hallways, whispering and pointing at me as I walked by.

“Oh my god, is that him? The guy who got into a fight and broke someone’s nose?”

“Stay away from him, I heard that if you say anything that annoys him, he’ll send you to the hospital”

“Look at him- that glare is so scary!”

“I can’t believe he still goes to school here! He’s so dangerous, he should be expelled.”

“Why is a delinquent like him even allowed here?”

Laughs. Giggles. Pointing.

Shut up.

Shut up.

Just… Be quiet. Please.

Their harsh comments and laughter followed me all the way to class. The pain in my head sharpened. Needless to say, I wasn’t exactly in the mood for people’s bullshit when I walked into class, greeted by... more whispers, giggles, and glares. 

Could I get a break?… Please?

“ _ Great. _ ” I mumbled. I’m gonna be the center of conversation for  _ weeks _ now. 

I sat down quietly, staring out the window to my side. I had tried to zone out so I couldn’t hear what everyone said, but somehow failed at that. Instead, I could only hear what everyone was saying better. 

“ _ What a self centered prick! _ ” A girl in the back row laughed a little too loudly to her friend. 

God… I did not want to deal with this absolute bullshit.

I slammed my head on my desk as I groaned, completely giving up on today. I heard some murmurs and whispers as the loud thump of my forehead hitting the desk rang out across the class.

Fuck. Now my head hurts. 

The class fell silent. I sighed in relief, glad to have a break, when suddenly, someone had to just speak up. I hate my life.

“Hey Hinata! Is it tr-”

Thankfully the teacher entered the room, effectively cutting him off while shutting up the class. As much as I hated this class, I was glad to have the attention off of me, even if for only a short time. He began his dull lesson, as I half-heartedly paid attention. I tried my best to ignore the stares and passing of notes from my classmates, focusing on every word the teacher said. Was I focusing on the teacher’s words? Yeah. Was I actually taking anything in? No.

Ugh. It’s no use.

I knew what each word meant, but they just didn’t make sense mixed together like that. I placed a hand on my forehead as I slouched forward. Squinting at the board, I tried to decipher what was written, to no avail. Suddenly, my focus was broken as I felt a poke on my back. I jolt in my seat in surprise, before cautiously glancing over my shoulder.

“ _Hey Hinata! Is it true?”_ The kid seated behind me whispered, leaning over his desk and poking my back obnoxiously. I waved a hand at him in an attempt to get him to stop poking my back like a fucking idiot.

“ _ Did you really send someone to the hospital? For your reputation? _ ” He snickered. I furrowed my brows at his words before turning in my seat to face him. 

“ _ What? He was harassing my friend! Is that what people are saying?!”  _ I whispered back urgently. Just as he was about to respond, he looked past me, eyes wide. He glanced at me and signalled me to turn around.

Once I did, I noticed. The teacher was standing at the front of the room, hands on his hips as he stared straight at me. 

Shit. 

“Hinata, I’d appreciate it if you paid attention in class instead of distracting others. Perhaps a phone call to your parents is in order?” The teacher singled me out, clearing his throat in frustration. 

“He started it! It wasn’t me!” I argued, (seemed to be doing a lot of that today…) pointing behind me. Upon the teacher’s questioning gaze, he just shook his head. 

Bastard. 

“And here I thought my students were mature. Shame on you, trying to force blame onto somebody else,” He chided, shaking his head in disappointment. “Go to the office,” he ordered as he pointed to the door. 

“But-” “ _ Now.” _

Begrudgingly doing as I was told, I scowled to myself. As I left the class, I could hear all of my classmates snickering, calling me a delinquent under their breath.

And here I was hoping today would at least be decent. 

Oh, who am I kidding? Today fucking sucks. 

I made my way to the office, where I was forced into a meeting where we talked about everything I did wrong, as if I wasn’t aware. It was so long and draining, I swear-

Once I was finally released from my temporary ‘prison’ with minimal damage (I was let off easy with a warning), I went through the motions for the rest of the day, zoning out for the most part. 

If I pretend I’m not here- pretend I can’t hear them laughing about me, whispering about me, calling me names- then this day will be over a lot sooner. 

At least, that’s what I tried to convince myself. Honestly, the day couldn’t have taken longer to pass.

I dragged my legs through the halls, slouching. I tiredly stared at the ground as I spaced out, planning to go straight home today. 

The fact that I usually hung out with Chiaki completely slipped my mind.

“Hajime?” Speak of the devil, and she will appear. 

“Where are you going? Are you not coming to game night?” Chiaki ran to my side as I was about to leave school grounds and start my walk back home. 

Wait… Hold on. Game night?

“That’s  _ tonight _ ?” I stopped in my tracks, staring at her incredulously. She nodded with a concerned smile on her face. 

“Mhmm. You really forgot?” She furrowed her brows as she reached up. She put her hand on the back of my head gently. “Did you hit your head yesterday?” 

Averting my eyes, I pushed her arm away, still a little annoyed with the world, but feeling a bit better.

What? You can’t blame me. It really feels like the world’s out to get me, y’know?

“I’m fine, Chiaki. Don’t worry. It just slipped my mind,” I reassured, as I chuckled. 

“I kinda needed a distraction too, so I’m glad you reminded me.” 

I gave her my best ‘Everything is okay’ smile even though it was fake as all hell, and walked with her back to her classroom.

Maybe today will end up good after all.

…

Ah shit. Nevermind. Gotta deal with that asshole, Komaeda fucking Nagito now.

* * *

  
  


Opening the door, Chiaki and I walked in, and were greeted by the usual cheers from her classmates. 

“Hey everyone. Is the game set up already?” Chiaki asked as she waved at everyone. I nodded at those who greeted me, still not fully in the mood for conversation. 

“Yep! Everything’s all ready to go!” Ibuki gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. I scanned the classroom, and realized that yes, Ibuki was right. The usual pillows and blankets were spread across the floor, prepared for us to comfortably sit on. 

Everyone was positioned around the classroom, chatting amicably with one another. With one exception, of course. As usual, there was Komaeda Nagito, sitting comfortably on the same desk as usual. He was looking at me with a light scowl. 

Already annoyed from previous events that we will not talk about, I couldn’t help but return his gaze with a glare of my own. 

Scoffing, I tore my gaze away from him, instead choosing to see what game we were playing today.

Oh- Super Smash Brothers... Again. Hey, better than Mario Kart. I fucking suck at that one. 

I smiled a bit. The first real smile of the day. What do you know, maybe something will finally go my way today. 

Suddenly, Miss Yukizome clapped her hands to gain everyone’s attention. I turned my head to look at her, standing at the front of the classroom.

“Class! Oh, and Hinata, of course! I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you kids alone for a little bit while I go help out another staff member real quick,” she announced, before continuing. “Play nice! Oh- And Komaeda? Please don’t antagonize Hinata again. I’m tired of having to repeat myself.” She reminded. 

I snickered under my breath once Nagito was called out. That’s what you get for insulting me repeatedly for the past few weeks. Miss Yukizome then left the classroom, anxiously looking at her phone screen. 

Huh. Wonder what that was about. Hope everything’s alright.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my stupor by a gentle poke to my side. Jolting lightly, I looked to see who poked me. 

Oh. It was just Chiaki. 

“...Do you wanna go first?” She asked, holding a controller out to me. 

Without thinking, I responded, “Sure.” What was the worst that could happen? I lose a match? Compared to how the rest of my day went, that’s nothing.

I don’t have to worry for now. 

Sure, I still have to talk to my parents about yesterday.

But I’ll just put off talking to them for as long as possible. 

That’s pretty normal, right? Right. 

Abandoning that train of thought before it could spiral into a realm of nothingness, I moved to sit on one of the four cushions laid out for the players. I crossed my legs, placing down the controller between them as I stretched. I rolled my shoulders and popped my back, cracking my knuckles while I was at it. I stretched out my neck, sighing at the satisfying pops in the joints while I shook out my wrists. I picked up the controller and held it comfortably in my hands. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to clear my mind. 

Pretend that everything was okay. The day has been normal, nothing bad happened. There’s no reason to be stressed. 

Calm. 

Focus.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the screen in front of me, deciding to choose the character I was most comfortable with. You know, take it easy. Don’t work too hard. Save energy. Ease myself into playing.

...And…

Start.

The sounds of frantic button mashing, screams, and cheers, filled the classroom. I paid no mind to it. Now, I just wanted to win. Would I be mad if I lost? No. Am I going to just let myself lose without putting up one hell of a fight? Oh, hell no.

Now, given how my day was going, obviously I wasn’t on my A-game while I played. I did put up a good fight, but I also did end up losing a good few rounds. A few muttered curses escaped my lips every time I lost, but honestly, I wasn’t really mad. Sure, I was losing, and that was annoying, but being able to play with everyone like this after a  _ long _ day was some pretty good stress relief. Honestly, despite the fact that I hadn’t won any rounds yet, I wouldn’t mind switching out. I was just genuinely having fun. Despite that, the others seemed determined to let me get a win in before switching out with me. 

Now normally, I wouldn’t mind being given the chance to play more. 

But...

Unfortunately, I inevitably had to play against  _ him _ .

I swear, I could feel my good mood dissipate by the second.

Fuck my life, man.

He sat down, next to me, of all places. Picking up his controller his usual cocky smile had appeared on that smug face of his. 

I swear. Is he trying to make himself look punchable? Because it’s definitely working. 

I was already in a bad mood. And now this…? It’s almost like the world wants me to have a mental breakdown. Well at least he wasn’t speaking up-

“So I heard you were picking fights with people now, Hajime? And over your reputation- Sorry, lack thereof, no less. Very bold of you, considering you’re as talentless as your peers.” 

Yeah. Ignore what I said. The world  _ definitely _ wants me to have a mental breakdown.

He laughed obnoxiously as he knocked out my character while I was distracted by his insults. Huffing under my breath, I resolved on doing what I normally did- pretend that he didn’t exist. I tried to ignore him like always, and focused on just winning the next round. I squinted at the screen as my brain quickly ran through combos, my hands quickly keeping up. 

Alright. I’m doing good. Hopefully I can win this match. That way I wouldn’t have to deal with this irritating piece of-

No. I am not going down that road. He doesn’t exist. He is definitely not sitting next to me. He definitely did not just knock out my character. He definitely did not insult-

  
  


“Why are you squinting at the screen? Don’t tell me you’re so talentless that you can’t even  _ see  _ properly. That's even more pathetic than me.”

Oh for  _ fuck’s _ sake-

“You’re lucky your parents have the money to send you here. If I were them, I wouldn’t waste such a precious resource on a failure like you. Ah well, to each their own I suppose,” He taunted as he laughed to himself, like the cruel sicko he was. You’d have to be a real sadist to find this kind of shit funny. 

Geez, how in the world did this guy even get into Hope’s Peak Academy?

I had hoped he was finished with bullying me like a child, but no. He just had to keep speaking. Like a petty brat. 

“Then again, I heard rumours about your parents being sued for the damage you caused. That would put a dent in the bank account, wouldn’t it? Maybe your parents will make the right choice in the end and pull you out of the reserve course after all.”

…

...Did he just say what I think he said…?

No, he’s wrong. They wouldn’t do that. They know how much this means to me.

I stared at the screen ahead in silence.

He’s just bluffing.

My grip on the controller tightened.

_ ‘We thought you’d take this seriously, but it seems we need to reconsider what we’re doing with our money.’ _

I felt my hands tremble.

_ ‘I don’t know about your father, but I don’t want to pay for you to just pick fights.’ _

_ ‘... I don’t want to pay for you…’ _

They wouldn’t… right?

…

Right?

“What gives you the right..?” I mumbled under my breath. 

I’m done. 

I’m not gonna keep playing nice while this asshole disgraces me and the people I love. 

I’m not gonna stay silent while he makes my parents out to be people they’re not. (They wouldn’t…)

“Oh, what was that? Is the reserve course student incapable of speaking up? Pathet-”

I snapped.

I slammed the controller into the ground in pure rage, successfully smashing it to pieces. I was so angry, I barely even noticed the people next to me flinch at the noise. I shoot to my feet, turning to face the white-haired bastard. I glare down at him in hatred.

“What gives you the right to say that?!” I shrieked. 

I noticed him jolting lightly, unexpecting of my reaction. “I’m fucking done. I just came here to have a good time because your classmates invited me. And what do you do? You insult me endlessly. Every. Single. Time. What, are you fucking  _ jealous _ ?” 

My shadow casted over him. He looked so small. Fucking  _ pathetic _ .“What the hell makes you think you can just say that sort of shit without consequence?! Do you think that you’re above consequence?” 

I bent down to reach for his tie, then yanked it forward, hearing him choke on his spit. With it now in reach, I grab the front of his shirt and pull him up harshly. “I’m just as human as you and everyone else in this room, so why do I have to be treated differently?! What in the everloving  _ hell _ did I do to you?” I sneered at him, and  _ this fucker _ .

This  _ fucker _ had the  _ audacity _ to  _ spit  _ in my _ face _ .

I felt the muscles in my face twitch. I glared at him harder, if that’s even possible at this point. Under my breath, I hissed, “Why you little…”

Suddenly, my fist was raised, ready to pound this pompous asshole’s face into oblivion. That smug look on his face was just encouraging me.

Then I hesitated.

What was it she said…?

Ah, right.

‘ _ Violence is almost never a good option.’  _

Chiaki’s words from last night rang clear in my head. 

… I can’t. I can’t do it. Chiaki… She would be disappointed. That’s not what I said I’d do… huh?

Pursing my lips, I stayed still for a few moments, thinking about my decision. His smug-looking face was tempting me to just go through with it and punch him, but I already made up my mind.

Slowly, I lowered my hand. I let it drop to my side. I looked down at my feet, brows furrowed.

“...What, not going to punch me? Are you a coward too?” The bastard laughed with a shit eating grin on his face.

“...You’re sick.” I glared at him, head still tilted downwards. 

You’d have to be actually insane to taunt me while you’re in this position. I’m honestly impressed. This guy’s a total lunatic. It took all my willpower not to punch him, just to wipe that  _ dumb _ smile off his face. I clicked my tongue, letting go of his shirt. I lightly shoved him back, getting him away from me.

I sighed, trying to release all my anger in one breath. 

Let’s try this again. Just… Walk away. Be the better man. 

“...You know what? Fuck this. I’m out.” I said monotonically. I turned to leave. The room was silent as I picked up my bag and walked to the door. Just as I rested my hand on the handle to open it, he just  _ had _ to speak up. 

Deja vu much?

"You know,  maybe it would've been better if you weren't born in the first place. I mean talentless, worthless, hopeless trash like you is nothing but a burden for your parents, huh? ” 

… Yeah definitely deja vu. Hopefully I don’t punch someone again.

I dropped my bag, and it hit the ground with a dull thump. I whirled around to glare at Nagito, hands tightly balled into fists at my sides.

"...Well, at least people actually like me, you piece of shit!” My voice increased in volume as I yelled my throat out. He looks mildly surprised that I’m talking back for once. Not giving him a chance to recover, I quickly continued my rebuttal. 

“I mean if your class likes a so-called ' _ pathetic reserve course student’ _ ,” I made air quotes with my fingers as I spoke sarcastically. Continuing, I said, “-more than their own  _ fucking _ classmate, then what does that say about you, Mr. Ultimate Lucky Student?” I mocked him.

And suddenly, the room filled with flinches and gasps at my harsh words.

He looked dumbfounded.

I smirked back at him.

“...What?  _ Just telling the truth _ .” I teased.

...I think it’s safe to say that shit just hit the fan.

He glared at me, scrunching up his nose in disgust. 

He wants to have a battle of insults, huh?

Well, I’m down.

_ I don’t intend to lose. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Things have been kinda hectic lately! ~Your authors, Iris and Michii


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime was right. Shit hit the fan.

We stared each other down, sharp gazes piercing each other through the soul.

It was tense. Neither of us spoke, each waiting for the other to be the first to break the silence. 

My stomach churned. I couldn’t help but feel uneasy as I looked into those sharp, unfazed eyes of his. I wouldn’t be surprised if he couldn’t even feel emotions at all, honestly. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited in anticipation. I pursed my lips as I narrowed my gaze. I felt my blood rush through my veins with adrenaline.

“...Maybe I was wrong about you,” He said with a careful tone, expression blank to hide any emotions (If he even felt any in the first place). “Maybe you’re not a coward afterall.” He tilted his head upwards, gaze shifting down to keep his eyes locked on me.

Through my peripheral vision, I observed the others in the room. I gauged their reaction, seeing if they would intervene or even call for a teacher. To my surprise, the opposite happened. The other students started subconsciously forming a ring around the two of us, eyes wide and intrigued. 

I glanced around for Chiaki, expecting for her to either be on her phone, or perhaps even going to find Miss Yukizome and intervene. Instead, I saw something else. The look in her eyes dumbfounded me. She looked completely enthralled. I guess she was actually absorbed in this argument. 

Glancing back, I began my rebuttal.

“Well you may be wrong about me, but I’m right about you.” I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “You have no sense of compassion-  _ hell _ , sense of  _ humanity _ at all!” I spat. “You’re a miserable  _ fucking _ excuse of a human being, if I can even call you that.” I sneered, crossing my arms.

He scoffed, rolling his eyes as a questioning expression appeared on his face. “Are you  _ trying _ to hurt my feelings? What, do you have a terrible memory as well? I thought I already told you that someone as  _ pathetic _ as you will never affect me.” I rolled my eyes as I lazily pointed at him, one arm still crossed over my chest. With a completely straight face.

“Shut up, you raggedy-looking ass-muffin.” 

Now that seemed to take him off guard. I heard someone choke in our audience. Stuttering out with a look of bewilderment on his face, he asked, “Raggedy-looking  _ what- _ now?” His reaction seemed to be a mixture of confusion, and, oddly enough…  _ Amusement _ . 

Not what I was going for exactly, but at least he didn’t look like a lifeless husk anymore. 

Seriously. It’s fucking creepy sometimes. 

With a smirk on my face, I snarkily continued,

“What, are you deaf? You heard me,  _ ass-muffin _ .” I snort into my fist, pointing at him again. “You actually look like a homeless piece of used toilet paper. Like, shit-smudged one-ply toilet paper that makes you gag when you look at it. You look like  _ that _ .” My face contorted into one of disgust. “Like, Jesus. Your parents must  _ really _ hate you if they’re willing to let you outside looking like  _ that _ . And I’m not even talking about your probably  _ atrocious _ fashion sense. You’re lucky you wear a uniform. Actually scratch that.  _ We’re _ lucky you wear a uniform. If you didn’t, I really hope eye bleach exists, ‘cause I’m going to need a whole ass tank-full of it. At least you’ve got something going for you, if that even counts. I can’t imagine being so  _ ugly _ . Jesus fuck, do you even brush your hair? What even _ is _ that?” 

I just hoped some of these were getting under his skin. Even if just a little bit, I needed to feel the pure satisfaction of  _ revenge _ .

And if it didn’t, I’d feel really fucking dumb so there’s that too.

“Now now, Hajime.” God, he sounded so goddamn snooty. Like, shut up rich-kid, not everyone’s swimming in cash. I bet he bribed someone to get in the main course. Ultimate Lucky Student? What kind of bullshit- 

“I’m not a mirror. Of course, nothing you just said was  _ wrong _ , but if you  _ really _ wanna insult yourself, I suggest doing it in your own time- perhaps in the comfort of your own home.” The son of a bitch suggested mockingly. 

“Actually, I was talking to you, fucking soggy shit-eating noodle-dick.” 

Okay, kinda stating the obvious there, but I couldn’t be too sure with this guy. He’s clearly off his rockers afterall. Seriously, like what the fuck is wrong with him?

That last name earned me a few snickers from our audience, and I couldn’t help but smirk. 

At least they’re amused. It would kind of suck if they weren’t. I mean, we are taking time that could be used for kicking his ass at Smash. Gonna be honest though, this is way more satisfying.

He sighed. “Resorting to name calling… How immature. Then again, I don’t know what else I expected from a worthless stepping stone like you. A third-grader is probably smarter and more mature than you after all,” he chided, treating me like a toddler who just got his candy stolen. 

  
Geez. What is  _ wrong  _ with this guy? 

“Oh- Oh wow,” I stutter. “Now  _ I’m  _ the immature one.” I pressed my palms together in front of my face as I took a deep breath. Placing my hands on my chest, I continued incredulously. 

“ _ Me _ . Last time I checked, I wasn’t bullying people for just  _ existing _ .” I raised my hand to my chin, and looked up to the ceiling, pretending to think. “Who was it that said it would’ve been better if I was never born?  _ Oh yeah _ !” Acting like I had come to an epiphany, I pointed at him, before dropping all expressions on my face. With a blank look, I answered my own question. “ _ You. _ ” I say, dragging out the last syllable. 

Yeah, that’s right, ass-sucking motherfucker. I’m  _ still _ salty about that. 

He just shrugged nonchalantly. 

What an aggravating response. He’s really driving me up the wall right now. 

“It’s not my fault you’re as sensitive as a baby. Anyone  _ else _ would’ve just let that remark slide. You have an overinflated ego, and I was simply bringing you down a few notches.” 

Oh my fucking god.

_ “Again!  _ How am  _ I  _ the one with the overinflated ego, fuck-nugget?!” I threw my hands up in exasperation before dramatically pointing at him. “Listen here, you piece of  _ dick _ .  _ You’re _ the one going around acting all high and mighty.” I filled my voice with sarcasm. “ _ You’re  _ the one who thinks you’re  _ soo much better  _ than me. And yet you have the  _ nerve _ to say that  _ I’m _ the proud one.” Glaring at him as I shifted my weight onto one leg, I crossed my arms. “Well you know what? Fuck you, ass-bitch. You’re the most  _ vile, cruel,  _ and just all around  _ despicable _ person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.” I planned on stopping there, but before I knew it my lips kept speaking, almost as if they had a mind of their own.

“I hope you die alone and unloved in a ditch, you fucking shit-fed, cock-bitching dickwad.” 

Alright. Now at this point even  _ I _ , who was pumped full of adrenaline and anger, knew this was going a bit too far. Just a bit. Okay  _ maybe, _ I was going  _ way _ too far. Shut up, I know. 

But  _ wow _ it felt amazing to say that. Like geez. So much better than kicking his ass at Smash.

Maybe I should go ape shit more often. First the fight, now this? Gotta admit, it hits the spot, man. 

“...I think  _ I’m _ better than you..?” He slowly said, staring at me looking just a tad bit confused. Probably was the fact I called him a ‘shit-fed, cock-bitching dickwad’. He raised his finger to his head in thought, humming as he shifted his weight between his feet before continuing. He looked me in the eyes, and somehow, despite his blank face, his stare just felt mocking. I hated it.

As he spoke, he slowly walked towards me.

“Of  _ course _ I think I’m better than you.”

My awareness of the room around us faded away. My focus was purely on him, ever-so-slowly getting closer.

“You’re just an untalented reserve course student.”

I took a step back as I felt my face twitch. 

Shit, why am I so intimidated?

“Sure, my talent isn’t anything special, but unlike  _ you,  _ I actually have one.” 

I clenched my teeth. When did he get so close to me…? Our feet were almost touching now. 

“If anything,” He murmured, lowering his voice.

He reached his hand up, grabbing my tie. He tugged me even closer to his face.

I felt my heartbeat speed up, my stomach doing flips at the close proximity.

I realized I had never gotten a close look at his face before. I had always avoided looking at him since he annoyed me so much. But now? Now I really could see him. His grey-green eyes bored into my own olive ones, gaze calculating and sharp, with a hidden malice underneath the surface. His skin was annoyingly perfect, such a pale porcelain that he looked sick. No imperfections. Almost like a doll. From this close up, I could even smell him. An old library. That’s how I’d describe it. The scent made my nose itch, as if I were going to sneeze. I lightly scrunched my nose. I could feel his warm breath against my face. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. 

Why is he so close?

…

Shit, Hajime, what the fuck are you doing? Cut it out, dumbass, you’re in the middle of a goddamn argument for fuck’s sake.

His annoying-ass voice brought me out of my stupor.

“ _ You _ should be the one dying in a ditch, if anything. It’s not like you have anything to contribute to society anyways,” He said in a low tone. I felt myself twitch as a shiver went down my spine.

Why the  _ fuck _ am I nervous? Shit, the fucker’s too close, I can’t think straight. I grabbed his wrist, effectively surprising him enough to let go of my tie, as I leaned backwards out of his grasp.

I shoved him back before he could say anymore. He let out a grunt of surprise as he stumbled backwards. 

I guess I was wrong. I didn’t go too far at all.  _ Evidently _ , I didn’t go far enough. He wasn’t affected in the slightest. 

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt my heartbeat against my arms, and geez, was it  _ racing _ right now. I took a deep breath in an attempt at slowing it down before rebutting.

“The only thing  _ you _ can contribute is toxicity. And I think there’s more than enough of that in society already.” I huffed, before moving my hands to rest on my hips. 

“Besides,” I continued. “How would  _ you _ benefit society any more than me, huh?” I ask. 

“I don’t know why  _ luck _ is even considered a talent! You can’t even fucking control it!” I gestured at him. 

“It’s not helpful in any way, shape, or form, and will probably just do more harm than good anyway. Don’t get me started on that weird ass cycle of yours.” As he raised his eyebrows, in slight surprise perhaps, I rolled my eyes.

“What? I’ve heard about it. I’m not as stupid as you think I am, you know. I pay attention.” I crossed an arm back over my chest as I pointed a finger to the ceiling. In a matter-of-fact tone, I continued. “Something good happens, then something either equally bad, or worse follows right after. 

Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if one of these days you got someone _ killed just by existing _ .” 

I scoffed, looking away from him. 

“And you have the balls to think you’re better than me.” 

I glanced back at him to gauge a reaction, and realized. Fucker finally reacted. Huh.

Fucking finally.

I smirked at him triumphantly, my weight shifting to one leg as I watched him react.

I could visibly see him starting to panic. His eyes darted around the room frantically, looking almost unfocused. I noticed his hands start to twitch as he fiddled with the hem of his uniform. He gulped. His mouth opened and closed frantically.

I almost laughed at the way he desperately searched his mind for a comeback.

“...What? Cat got your tongue?” I mock. 

He stuttered as his eyes darted to me. He bit his lip, glaring at me, eyes full of unbridled hatred.

It was kinda funny.

“I- I-” He began to stutter out.

“‘I- I-’ You what? Come on spit it-”

“I  _ am  _ better than you, you- you  _ stupid porcupine _ !” He cut me off.

...Porcupine?

Did he really just-

I wanted to laugh. This guy is acting like a smartass constantly, and  _ that’s _ the best he could come up with?  _ Stupid porcupine _ ? Amateur. If I didn’t hate him so much, I’d teach him how to properly insult someone using name-calling.

Okay you know what? It’s on, bitch.

Without hesitation, I start to speak.

“Well at least I’m not a  _ twig _ . I mean come on, you could at least do a pushup for once in your life. Like, it looks like a light breeze is gonna knock you over, bitch-shit. And, damn, do you ever brush your hair? It looks like a rats nest with fucking white paint in it or something, like  _ come on _ .”

He looked flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't give him the chance.

“And don’t get me even started on your complexion, titface. Sunlight is a  _ good _ thing, you know. What? Did no one ever tell you that. You look sick or something. Go to the hospital and get that checked out, goddammit. Seriously. That’s not normal. What kinda shitfuckery is that? You’re actually paler than a goddamn polar bear in a snowstorm in Antarctica or something, shitpiss.” 

“I-”

“And stop standing so straight, ass-waffle. It’s not like your  _ grades _ depend on your posture for fuck’s sake, pasta-dick. You look like a whole ass birch tree. Seriously what in the assnuggetry are you standing so straight for?” 

The nugget-fucking  _ clown _ just gaped at me in confusion. That look on his face was one I would treasure. It was fucking hilarious.

“Wh-” I cut him off, continuing my tirade. 

“Except birch trees actually do something good for the environment, unlike you, you dick-shitting stick. You’re just a waste of space, shit-cake. A waste of fresh, clean air. Society doesn’t need such a selfish piece of dick like you, piss-bathing tit-zit.” 

“Now that’s a little-” The fucker tried to interrupt when it was  _ still _ my turn. Not done yet,  _ bitch _ . 

“You’re a shit-kicking, ass-feeding moron. An absolute tit-pissing, hand-fucking idiot. You should just shut up for once in your fucktastic life, you shit-stealing, piss-holding ass-wipe. You’re unworthy of being a main course student with your hot mess in a dumpster fire in a trainwreck of a personality. Consider shitting a dick and leaving the decent human beings alone, grease-shitting, smug-ass fuck-face. Honestly, I don’t know how you can  _ still _ consider yourself above anyone when you’re such an ass-hopping attention-seeking butt-plug,” I spewed out in one breath.

The room fell silent. Everyone was shocked. Many people were gaping at my…  _ colorful  _ language.

Hah, take that, dick-stick.

Suddenly, I heard a snicker. 

I looked to the source of the noise, only to see Chiaki giving me a thumbs up. 

“...Nice one, Hajime. I thought ‘hand-fucking idiot’ was funny.” 

“...Thanks, Chiaki,” I awkwardly said as I returned the thumbs up.

Well... 

At least she’s enjoying this. 

I guess…?

I turned back to Nagito to gauge his reaction and ready myself for his response. Not to my surprise, Nagito glared at me. 

I guess he’s got something to say, huh? 

Well too bad, bitch, ‘cause I’m not gonna listen. 

“At least I actually belong somewhere,” he started.

“Last I heard, the reserve course hates you now. They’re not gonna welcome you as a part of them,” he said. 

Oh. 

He’s going  _ there _ .

“And unfortunately for you, talent just isn’t something you have, so you don’t belong  _ here _ either,” he says condescendingly. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

“Oh, whatever will you do? I bet we’re all just dying to know,” He mockingly asked. “But wait- You don’t know either, do you?” 

What?

“And I guess you’re not smart enough to come up with a solution on your own.”

Shut up.

“That’s too bad. Maybe if you’re lucky, your parents will still accept you at home. But with the way you’ve been acting lately, I suppose there’s not much chance of that. Being the Ultimate Lucky Student would be pretty helpful there, huh?” I could hear my teeth grinding more than I could feel it.

“You’ll be out on the streets here soon, won’t you? How unfortunate. And all because you’re a  _ failure _ . An utter  _ disgrace _ .” 

His disgusting smile came back. It felt like he was looking down on me, even though we were almost the same height. I despised it.

“I  _ pity _ you, Hajime Hinata.”

I hate that word.

“It must be tough to live as the social reject.”

Not like you have any room to talk.

“I know you’ve been surviving off the kindness of others, but that game is over now. Nobody’s gonna be there to take care of you like a baby anymore.” 

He sighed dramatically. I felt my blood boil.

“If only you hadn’t thrown that temper tantrum yesterday.” 

I was defending  _ your _ class president. 

“ _ Is your pride really that fragile? _ ”

This motherfucker. 

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I furiously pointed at him, before hissing out my final rebuttal, and maybe the longest one I’ve ever thought of.

“You’re a goddamn mother-fucking bat-shit nugget-pissing dick-ball bitch-shitting cock-hole hand-fucking tit-sucking ass-hopping dick-cock shit-pissing tit-shit bitch-fucking piece of shit!”

Without giving him a chance to respond, I stormed out of the classroom, making sure to grab my bag as I left. I slammed the door shut with a loud bang echoing through the hallway.

If I stayed longer, maybe I would have seen the absolutely flabbergasted expression on his face.

But I left before I got the chance.

I had to, or else I would’ve  _ strangled _ the shit out of him. 

...

He didn’t win that.

I did. 

I won.

I got the last word in.

I was the bigger person and walked away first.

But… 

I…

Why?

Why do I feel like this?

Why is my vision blurring?

Why does my face feel hot?

Why do I have a headache?

Why does my chest hurt?

Why is it getting hard to breathe?

…

...Why does it still feel like I lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We lied. Things are still hectic lol ~Your authors, Iris and Michii!  
> (P.S: All the creative names and swears are thanks to Michii! Show her some love in the comments? ;) ~Iris)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-effects of the last chapter.  
> There’s a bit of homophobia ahead, so read at your own risk!

I cautiously stepped through the front door of my house as I miserably shut the front door behind me. I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could in hopes of not disturbing anyone. I took off my shoes and placed them next to the door before remembering. 

Right. 

I still have to get lectured by my parents. 

Goddammit, what did I do to deserve this?

I quietly groaned to myself as I dropped my bag on the floor next to me. It hit the ground with a dull thud as I ran a hand through my hair.“Why can’t this day be over already?” I murmured in a defeated whisper. 

Seriously. So much shit happened today. It would be impressive if it wasn’t such a pain in the ass.

I could feel a headache forming yet again, and scrunched my face up in annoyance. As much as I would rather stay silent so no one knew I was home, I knew it was rude. So despite my urge to stay silent, I lightly called out into the surrounding rooms. 

“...I’m home!” 

I didn’t get an immediate response. In fact, the house was pretty much silent. 

That’s odd. Usually my parents would respond immediately. They almost never hesitate to respond.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

I felt a spark of hope. It was a fleeting moment, yet it made my insides warm and giddy. 

Maybe- Just  _ maybe _ , they were both out on a late shift, and I could just go to bed and end this nightmare of a day.

I paused, barely even breathing as I began counting in my head.

1… 2… 3

See, there was an unspoken rule.

13… 14… 15…

If I got no response after one minute, then they weren’t home.

30… 32… 37...

Come on…

45… 51... 

Just a few mor-

“...Hajime, could you come into the living room, please?” 

I heard the voice of my mother ring through the house. I mentally curse.

Guess they  _ are _ home.

Goddammit, just when I thought today would end nicely.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to collect my thoughts. 

“Coming, mom,” I called out. I tried to keep my voice calm and steady, but… After everything I’d been through, I couldn’t do it. My voice, while mostly steady, had a slight tremble in it, just barely noticeable. I winced at my tone. 

Way to keep calm, Hajime.

God- Am I really that pathetic? 

I shook my head to clear the unwanted thought. 

No- No time to think about that right now. That is a rabbit hole that I will not go down right now, thank you very much. I can have a mental breakdown _ later _ , not now.

I nervously walked towards the living room. I tried to keep calm, yet my mind was racing. ‘We were just talking,’ I told myself. They wouldn’t decide to pull me out of Hope’s Peak Academy without my input…  _ Right _ ? I felt my hands begin to tremble, and gripped my wrists in an attempt to get it to stop. My heart pounded in my chest and I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. The headache that I had been trying to suppress came in full force.

I entered the living room.

I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch. 

Oh  _ shit _ . 

Those looks on their faces. I knew those looks. 

...They’ve already made their decision without me, huh? I discreetly gulped out of nervousness.

They stared at me sternly before my mother spoke up. 

“Sit down, Hajime.” 

I nervously nodded, before moving to sit across from them. I was tense. My posture was almost unnervingly straight like that dick, Kom-

No. Don’t think about that. Focus on the issue at hand, dumbass.

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. 

This is so unfair. They’re not even giving me a chance to prove myself trustworthy enough to continue these classes! 

I felt the need to scream, or punch something, but I pushed it down.

“Your father and I have been thinking about this all day, and after discussing it, we have come to a decision.” 

No.  _ Please. _

_ Please don’t take this away from me. I’m begging you. _

I felt my eyes water, and quickly blinked to get rid of the sensation. I so badly wanted to object. Just, defend myself. Anything. I didn’t want to be forced to move schools. 

Please.

But I just nodded, my objection caught in the back of my throat leaving me silent. 

My mother continued. I felt my heart pound against my ribcage.

“We decided that we’ll allow you to continue going to Hope’s Peak Academy-” 

“ _ But I _ \- Wait. What? You will?” I stopped mid-rebuttal, flabbergasted at what she said.

Did I hear that right? I get to stay?

“Yes. We won’t pull you out.”

…

… What’s the catch?

“ _ On one condition, that is. _ ” Mom clarified. 

Oh no.

“You need to show us that you’re actually taking this seriously.” 

But I am taking this seriously…? 

“You’re not allowed to get into any more fights,” 

Oh. Right. 

I shook my head frantically as I waved my hands in front of me. “I won’t, I swear!” 

She gave me a slight glare. 

Oh God, here it comes.

“ _ And _ you need to bring your grades up. Nothing under a B plus. Are we clear?” 

There it is.

That’s the catch.

“B-but mom-” I stuttered. She interrupted me. “No buts. This is my final offer. Take it or leave it.” 

Shit. Nothing under a  _ B plus _ …?

“...Yes ma’am.” I sulked. 

This is gonna be impossible. 

But hey! At least I’m not getting pulled  _ immediately _ , right? I get a few more months… Yeah. Great.

I want to slam my head into the nearest hard surface right now.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, sensing that the conversation was over. 

“Um… Is that all?” I awkwardly asked. 

I might as well get started on my homework now, right? And I’ll actually focus this time. The longer I can actually keep my grades up, the better.

“Yes. Your father is cooking dinner tonight, so you can focus on your schoolwork,” Mom casually hinted to me. 

Well jokes on her- I just decided to do homework on my own. 

See? 

I’m totally mature.

I got up and speedwalked (more like sprinted) to the front door to grab my bag that I had so carelessly dropped on the floor earlier.

I walked to my room, heading to my desk instead of my bed. Sitting down, I placed my bag on my lap, before emptying it out onto my desk. Dropping the now almost empty bag beside me, I quickly organize my materials.

I clapped my hands before rubbing them together. I scanned my desk, before choosing a subject to start on.

Reaching over, I pick up my math textbook. Start with the hardest, so I still have the brainpower to do it.

Opening my notebook, I picked up my pencil.

I let out a short puff of air.

“Alright, here we go. Let’s get to work.”

  
  


I leaned back in my chair, letting out a relieved sigh. I scrunch my face up in discomfort as I placed a hand on the back of my stiff neck. I tilted my head side to side, relaxing as I felt the satisfying pops in my neck.

“ _ Ugh _ , my shoulders are killing me.” I complained, as I rolled my shoulders in circles in an attempt at relieving the ache. I stood up as I twisted my torso, feeling my back pop. Raising my arms over my head, I stretched, feeling sore from sitting in the same position for so long.

* * *

I had finally finished today’s workload. Sure, there wasn’t much, but some of it was annoying to finish. I’m looking at you, geometry homework. I glared at the pile of work on my desk. 

Yeah, I’ll clean that up later. 

I was ready to relax and forget about this nightmare of a day. Cleaning could wait.

I exited my bedroom with a sigh as I pulled out my phone to check the time. 

Geez. That took awhile. It’s already dinner time. 

Pursing my lips, I furrowed my brows as I stared at the screen. Guess I gotta get used to this, huh? Looks like it’ll be my new routine.

How annoying.

I entered the kitchen, seeing the table set up already.

My father turned to me as I entered the room. “Oh, Hajime. Perfect timing. I was just about to call you. Come on, let’s eat.” 

I nodded at him as I went to sit in my usual spot. My mom, already seated, looked up from her phone to look at me. 

“Hello, Hajime. Done with your homework?” I hummed in response as I nodded. “Yeah. I just finished.” With a curt smile, she nodded back in approval. “That’s good. Keep it up. I better not see you slacking.” Biting my lip, I responded obediently, not wanting to anger her further. “...Of course, mom.” Placing our hands together, we said, “Thanks for the food,” before digging in.

I ate my dinner quickly, excited to get some time to relax. Excusing myself from the table, as I finished before my parents, I went to the living room. I lazily flopped onto the couch, letting out a breath of satisfaction from feeling the soft cushions, compared to my stiff desk chair. I threw my legs up onto the couch, wanting to lie down as I had been sitting for way too long. I reached over to grab the remote, but to my annoyance, it was out of my reach. I slowly leaned off of the couch, slowly moving to grab the remote. By the time I could grab it, I was half-off the couch.

Would it be easier to just get up?

Yes.

Did I care?

No.

Did I look hella stupid?

Probably.

I finally grabbed the TV remote, as I slowly moved back to my comfortable position on the couch. I was pretty happy that I could watch what  _ I  _ wanted for once, since my parents were still eating their servings.

I punched in the numbers of my favorite channel. It pretty much never failed to entertain me. It had almost all of my favorite shows, and the shows I didn’t know were still super good. Plus, the ads were pretty interesting too. 

I leaned back, sinking further into the couch.

Oh, would you look at that. It was a new show I hadn’t seen before. 

Hm. 

From my initial impression, it seemed pretty interesting.

It was a pretty typical action story from what I could tell. Sure, it was a little difficult to get absorbed into the plot, since apparently I missed the first five episodes, but I tried my best to enjoy it anyway. And I did. Despite the fact that I had no idea what was going on at first, I quickly got a rough idea of what was going on. I had rapidly become invested in the characters and story. It was actually really good. I found myself cheering on the protagonist, and anticipating the next fight scenes.

I actually considered getting more into the series, maybe even going back and watching the first five episodes that I missed.

Until it started to get  _ weird  _ that is. 

See, it was a pretty chill scene. A sorta break from all the action. The guy who seemed to be the main character slapped his best friend on the back, before speaking to him.

“Hey babe, while I’m on top of things, do you wanna be one of them?”

...Is he flirting…? With his best friend…? Who is also a dude…?

Um… I’m sorry…?

“Well that depends, do you really think you can control yourself this time?”

His friend started flirting back…? Huh…?

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

Is this a joke? They must be joking. Maybe it’s an inside joke that I missed in the first five episodes?

Aaand now they’re kissing. 

Well... This isn’t uncomfortable at all…

I felt my face grow red out of discomfort. My stomach churned. Yet, for some reason, I couldn’t find it in myself to look away.

For some reason, no one in the show reacted. They were unfazed. Almost as if this was normal…?

“How long have you two been together again?” A side character asked. 

Huh? 

“One year, now.” They both smiled fondly, arms wrapped around each other. 

Did they just say-

I heard my dad clear his throat awkwardly, snapping me out of my train of thought.

“Hajime, we’re trying to eat here. Can you please turn that off? We don’t need them forcing their homosexuality on us like that.” He asked sternly. 

“Uh-” I stuttered. My voice cracked, and awkwardly cleared my throat before continuing. “Yeah. I was just about to turn it off actually...” I think. I don’t know. I wanted to turn it off… but I couldn’t look away?

I mean… He’s right. I’m all for ‘equal rights’ and everything, but goddamn they’re really pushing this stuff down our throats aren’t they?  _ Normal _ people don’t wanna see this kinda shit. It’s uncomfortable to watch. I was brought out of my thoughts by the… couple…? continuing.

“God, I can’t believe it’s already been a year, babe. It feels like we only started dating just yesterday,” The main character sighed in content.

Smiling, his… partner… snuggled into his side. “Yeah, it’s hard to believe, huh? I’m glad we met, though. God, I love you so much.”

Chuckling, the protagonist elbowed his best fr-... boyfriend, in the side before retorting, “Nah, I’m sure I love you more. Hell, you’ve saved my ass  _ so many _ times.”

His… boyfriend smirked.

“That’s not the only thing I’ve done to your ass-”

Uh, yeah that’s enough of that.

I fumbled with the remote for a second before I quickly turned off the TV. My face was burning. I just laid there, staring at the screen, dumbfounded by what I just saw.

Did he just…?

No. I am not going to think about that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before standing up and leaving the living room. Better to not stay there, it’ll only make me think about-

No. Just… I’ll just go to my room. Yeah.

As I entered my room, I quietly closed my door. I made a beeline to my bed, still messy from that morning. Not paying any mind to it, I laid down. I threw my forearm over my eyes, sighing. My face felt warm against my arm. I let my thoughts wander as I calmly laid there.

And for some goddamn reason, my brain decided to replay the fucking kiss scene.

Reaching up with my free arm, I grabbed one of the two pillows, before shoving it into my face. I groaned loudly into the pillow out of annoyance. Letting go of the pillow, I sprawled my body into a sea star position, pillow still resting on my face. I mumbled into the pillow, “Goddammit… Why the heck is it still in my brain…? It’s so uncomfortable to think about.”

I aimlessly reached up and tossed the pillow off of my face. I glared at the ceiling for a few moments before closing my eyes and letting out a sigh. This is getting me nowhere. Maybe I need a distraction… I pondered my options of entertainment for a few seconds. After thinking for a bit, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. I rolled onto my stomach, opening my phone. The light from the lockscreen glared into my eyes, and I squinted in annoyance as I turned down the brightness. I unlocked my phone before randomly choosing an app to open. 

“I don’t wanna sleep just yet…” I mumbled to myself, scrolling through my social media.

I aimlessly scrolled for a few minutes. Nothing interesting. 

God damn it. Really?

I grabbed a pillow once again and groaned. What to do, what to do… 

And suddenly, my thoughts started to wander. Against my will, it began drifting towards the little insult battle I had with Nagito earlier.

I recalled his words.

‘ _...Maybe they’ll make the right choice in the end and pull you out.’  _

That bastard’s voice whispered in my head. Loudly. It was fucking annoying.

“Well guess what, dipshit. They didn’t. I’m here to stay,” I growled to the empty room. I turned my head, and glared at the wall.

_ ‘...At least I actually belong somewhere.’  _

Fuck off.

‘ _ The reserve course hates you now. They’re not gonna welcome you as part of them.’  _

“Stop.. Just…” My vision blurred yet again, and I just laid there. “ _ Stop.” _ I whispered the last part, screwing my eyes shut and trying to forget his face as he mocked me. 

It hurt.

It hurt a lot but…

He was right. 

God I really  _ am  _ a failure aren’t I?

I chuckled bitterly, before murmuring to myself. “God… I’m pathetic. That dipshit even manages to bother me when he’s not even here.”

I rolled onto my back as I stared at the ceiling. I felt my eyes water as my vision became blurry. My eyes stung as my face heated up yet again. I closed my eyes, throwing a forearm over them again. I bit my lip before murmuring to no one.

“...Maybe he’s right.”

I took a shaky breath as my mind raced. It yelled at me, screaming painful thoughts. I pressed a palm to my forehead in an attempt to alleviate the headache it began to cause. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ping of a text message on my phone. 

I laid there for a few more moments, simply breathing. My brain was blank now, though the mild headache remained.

Right. I should answer that.

I rubbed the back of my wrist over my eyes to wipe away the remaining wetness. I lazily threw my other arm out to my side, hoping that by some miracle, my hand would land on my phone. Of course, that didn’t happen, so I blindly groped around, feeling for my phone. Once I found it, I held it over my face as I unlocked it. Opening the notification, I read the message.

‘hey hajime. are you okay?’

...It was from Chiaki. 

Unconsciously, the corners of my lips pulled up. I smiled to myself. Perfect timing, Chiaki. I mentally praised her, grateful to finally have something to do other than think about what that piece of shit said earlier.

I let out a curse as my phone slipped from my grasp, accidentally falling straight onto my nose.

* * *

  
The light sound of the door shutting behind me rang out through the quiet household as I entered my home. 

I released a light sigh as I took off my shoes, neatly placing them beside the door. Standing straight up, I picked up the school bag that I had placed on the floor beside me. Lightly cupping my hand near my mouth, I calmly called out,

“I’m home!”

My voice echoed through the vast and silent hallways. No response. Not that I expected one. It’s not that anyone would be waiting for me, after all. I have been living alone for quite a while now.

Why did I call out if no one would respond…? Well, it’s only polite, isn’t it?

I put on a pair of house slippers before walking through the corridor. It was quiet, save for the pitter patter of the rubber soles of my slippers tapping against the laminated hardwood flooring. I lightly hummed a random tune mindlessly to fill the silence. I turned my head, stopping in my tracks to stare out the window beside me.

It was a beautiful night outside. The sky was perfectly clear, and one could easily observe the stars, all sparkling without a single care in the sky. I could faintly hear noises coming from the other side of the glass window. The crickets were out as usual, playing along with the orchestra of nature. With the quiet breeze that could barely be heard, it made for quite the serene atmosphere. I moved towards the window, my bag slung over my shoulder as I leaned against the windowsill, gazing at the twinkling stars. Almost like a glimmer of hope shining brightly in a sea of despair.

Life was great.

...Or it should be. Unfortunately, my night had been ruined by a certain  _ annoyance _ earlier. How irritating. It was quite the beautiful night, so having it ruined was quite the nuisance. Just my luck.

And to have it ruined by Hinata Hajime, of all people... 

A worthless speck in the universe.

A talentless reserve course student. 

An absolute  _ pain _ .

A nuisance indeed.

Huffing out a short breath “Ah well. Life goes on, I suppose. He isn’t worth more thought than necessary.” I stood back up as I stopped leaning against the windowsill. I began making my way back to my bedroom. I hummed to myself as I made my way through the house, the only noises being the tap of my rubber soles against the floor, and my quiet humming. The house was rather dim, as I hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights. Instead, I simply allowed the moonlight to shine through the windows and illuminate the corridors. Sure, it was a lot darker, making it a tad bit harder to see. But, I had lived in this household for a rather long time. I knew it like the back of my hand, no need to see perfectly.

Besides. The lighting made the house look considerably more beautiful than it did in the daytime. It was fairly pleasurable.

I entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me as I dropped my bag to my feet. I had considered the possibility of getting my assigned work completed early, but I had decided against it. I could always do my homework tomorrow. I have plenty of time, and besides, I could finish it quickly without difficulty.

I smiled to myself as I made my way across the bedroom. I turned around and took off my slippers. I fell backwards onto my mattress, letting a puff of breath as my back hit the plush mattress underneath me. My legs were half off the bed as I sank down as I let out a relieved breath, glad to have the day over with. My eyes were focused on the ceiling above me as I pondered the disagreement I had with the reserve course scum. 

I got under his skin. 

I put him back in his place. 

He might’ve gotten the last word, but ultimately, I won the argument. Of course, he would probably deny it, considering how stubborn he is. But that’s alright. If he needed to cling to such a petty thing as that, then I guess I should let him have it. 

I  _ am  _ the bigger person, after all. 

I chuckled to myself and rolled onto my side as I threw my legs up onto the bed. I huffed out a breathy chuckle in amusement as I recalled some of the… interesting, to say the least, names he had called me.

Surely he didn’t expect those  _ ridiculous _ insults to affect me, right? I mean, ‘ _ birch tree _ ’? How pathetic. Though, I must admit, some of those taunts were noticeably… creative, for lack of a better word. 

“Hmm… Then again. He did better than I had expected,” I muttered to myself as I recalled some of his… Harsher words.

‘ _...You deserve to die alone and unloved in a ditch.’  _

Of course it didn’t  _ actually  _ hurt, but I have to admit, that was ruthless. I chuckled at the memory. I suppose I underestimated him.

My smile soon grew bitter as I started mulling over his words in my head. 

He was wrong…

Or was he?

Perhaps he had made a  _ few _ good points about my curse of a talent. 

_ ‘I don’t know why luck is even considered a talent! You can’t even fucking control it!’ _

I sighed thoughtfully. It was a valid point. I did have no control over this blessed, yet simultaneously cursed luck of mine.

_ ‘It’s not helpful in any way, shape, or form, and will probably just do more harm than good.’ _

“... Suppose you weren’t wrong about that...” 

My quiet murmur broke the silence.

Ah-

Did I say that out loud? 

Ah well. It’s not like anyone’s ever around to hear me anyway. Here, my wretched voice can’t bother anyone, to my pleasure.

I rolled around with a sigh, staring at the blank wall in front of me. 

A strange but familiar feeling of numbness and emptiness stirred inside me. While admittedly a tad bit suffocating, it was oddly comforting. It is a rather common occurrence for me, after all.

Sometimes I wonder if it would be worth the effort of making friends, just to have someone to talk to. Surely it must be pleasant, given the way my peers act. The way their faces light up when they are with each other… I can’t help but wonder what that feeling is like.

Then again, I can’t imagine that anyone would ever  _ want _ to talk to me. Perhaps it is better that I keep to myself and not put any effort into befriending the others, as usual. Spare them from being forced to hang out with the likes of myself. Such incredible ultimates would no doubt be held back by scum like me, correct? And then I remembered.

“Ah right… Miss Yukizome wants me to stop thinking like that. My bad. I can’t even follow simple instructions like that, how silly of me.” I chuckled to myself mirthlessly. Miss Yukizome would surely be disappointed in me if she were here. I could imagine her grabbing my cheeks and scoldingly calling me a ‘rotten orange’ once again. 

I hummed to myself absentmindedly as I mused to myself. “Maybe it would be nice to have some company,” I hummed. “I could ask Chiaki-”

I abruptly paused to think.

“Ah- I suppose not. She’s probably asleep. And if not, then she’s probably studying and doesn’t need the distraction. There’s no doubt about it, after all, such an admirable class president such as her would most definitely be diligent in her studies.” I rolled over to face the door, glancing at the bag I left at the entrance. “...Unlike someone like myself, who can’t even muster up the motivation to finish some simple homework.” I shifted to stare at the ceiling as I thought about my other options. 

I don’t have any relatives, at least none that I could contact, so that isn’t an option. 

And my neighbors were all undoubtedly sleeping, plus they seem to not be too fond of me, so that wouldn’t work either. 

Maybe one of the other ultimates...?

Suddenly,  _ his _ words came flooding back into my mind.

‘ _...Well, at least people actually like me, you piece of shit!’ _

Maybe… Maybe he...

_ ‘...If your class likes a so-called _ ' _ pathetic reserve course student’ more than their own fucking classmate, then what does that say about you?’ _

...Maybe he was right about that too. 

My classmates don’t seem too fond of me now that I think about it. They’ve always seemed to avoid speaking with me when possible, and do appear to think of me as strange.

I recalled some words that I heard Kazuichi mutter when I had begun to leave the classroom a couple of weeks ago.

_ ‘Man, why does he do that?’ _

I hummed, a mildly bitter taste in my mouth upon realizing that the reserve course student was indeed correct.

“I guess I’m alone after all. Unfortunate, but not unusual, given the sort of person I am.” I sat up with a sigh, looking around the room for something to occupy myself with for the time being. I wasn’t tired enough to sleep just yet, but I wasn't exactly feeling up to homework either. 

After some contemplation, I decided to stroll around the house aimlessly for a while. It was a habit I fell into some time last year, and I had never quite grown out of it. With no solid destination in mind, I let my legs lead the way. I naturally gravitated towards the kitchen, considering food is one of the human necessities. I calmly entered the kitchen and moved to lean against the counter, turning my head, my eyes fixated on the world outside my window. 

I hummed under my breath as I thought of what to do.

I could go for a late night walk, with the weather outside, it would be quite peaceful. But... with my talent it would be a gamble. 

On one hand, I could run into the love of my life, or perhaps I could find yet another winning lottery ticket.

Alas, on the other, I could be killed on the streets in a robbery gone wrong, perhaps even kidnapped for ransom once again.

...Or heaven forbid an even worse fate than that. 

I frowned, deciding against leaving the house, and glanced at the time. 

A mild noise of surprise escaped my lips as I read the clock. 

“Ah- It’s earlier than I previously thought,” I mused to myself as I hummed. “Time seems to move so much slower when I’m alone.” 

Oh- That’s right. It’s about time I check up on  _ those _ . It’s not like I’m occupied anyways.

And so, with nothing better to do, I decided to check on those flowers the Ultimate Gardener had given me in exchange for some empty vases my parents had left laying around the house a long time ago. I had never bothered to touch them, as I had no use for them, so it would be better to give them away. After all, they would have much more potential in the hands of the Ultimate Gardener than in the hands of a person like me.

I hummed to myself as I checked the flowers. Irises, they had told me, as I had exchanged the vases with them. I looked over the plant as they had instructed.

“Well now… You’re a little thirsty, aren’t you?” I mumbled as I checked the soil. 

Had I forgotten to water them? That’s unfortunate, though unsurprising. Of course someone as useless as me had forgotten to do such a simple task. 

I filled up a glass with water. The sounds of rushing water from the faucet filled the kitchen, accompanied by my quiet hums and the ticking of the clock. Turning off the faucet, I moved back to the irises, careful to not spill the water.

“I’m sorry I’ve been forgetting to take care of you,” I apologized to the small plant as I poured the water carefully, examining the green bulbs. 

“You should start turning purple here soon,” I murmured. “This place will be a lot more hopeful with some color, I think. It would be nice to have something beautiful and lively in the house, for once.” 

I left the irises alone as I moved to the fridge, placing my glass under the built-in water and ice dispenser. I filled up the glass again, this time for me to drink. I sipped at the water, leaning against the counter. My eyes were glued to the irises, thinking about what they would look like when finally in bloom.

  
I let out a breath as I finished the water. My eyes briefly closed for a few seconds as I whispered, “It’s a shame that the only person to see your beauty will be trash like me.” 

Sighing disappointedly, I grab a tissue and wipe the glass down before putting it back in the cabinet. 

I don’t mind reusing it, and there’s nobody else to use it anyway, so I might as well.

It saves water, after all. Trash such as myself should at least do the bare minimum, as it’s not like I have much more to offer.

I moved to the living room, draping myself onto my couch with a slight huff. 

I thought over the events of that day. It was so eventful, and yet it still felt lacking somehow. It was kind of odd. 

Maybe I should try to pick up some new hobbies… Not that trash like me would be able to succeed at much. I should leave that to the other Ultimates. They’d be better off doing that sort of thing.

Hmm… Maybe I should stop by the library tomorrow to pick out some new books. Perhaps on the language of flowers, since my interest has been piqued. And with these irises, it may come in handy. 

I wonder what irises symbolize..

I’ll have to keep an eye out for that.

I adjusted my position to get more comfortable, and closed my eyes that had begun to feel heavy. I allowed the feeling of sleep to wash over me, and take me to my dreams.

As I fell into the land of dreams, I faintly thought,

Ah. My back’s going to be sore tomorrow from falling asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LIKE BEYOND LATE WE’RE REALLY SORRY ~Your authors, Miichi and Iris
> 
> (Iris here- It’s my fault for it being so late lmao- I got stuck on the flirting in the TV show cuz I can’t flirt XD Sorry!)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime takes control of his life! Or tries to anyway-

“Stupid piece of shit,” I cursed under my breath as I aggressively mashed the buttons on the controller. 

It was game night once and it was going… Well, it was certainly _going_. I mean, it was better than the flaming dumpster in a trainwreck that was last week’s game night. This gaming session wasn’t as out of control per say, but anyone could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere from a mile away. Seriously. It was so tense, you could cut the air with a knife. 

I glared at the screen, letting out a puff of air in triumph, and Nagito whispered something that sounded vaguely like a threat in response to me as I finally passed him on the screen. 

Today, the game everyone chose to play was Mario kart, to my annoyance. Super Smash Bros would have been a lot easier to crush him in. Still, though, I didn’t back down, and as soon as we were playing the same round, we instantly decided to butt heads. 

I mean- I wasn’t not done with him from the fight from last week, and judging by his expression, and his vaguely threatening air, he wasn’t done with me either. 

Throughout the time where we got a chance to face off against each other, we would constantly be in close competition. I would take the lead for a few seconds, only to almost immediately be taken over by Nagito, yet a few seconds later, I would manage to take the lead once again. We kept up this pattern of passing each other, everytime making small digs and insults at each other, before Kazuichi finally had enough.

“Alright, alright already!” He exclaimed, pausing the game. He aggressively threw his arms into the air, twisting to look at us two. “We get it! You two hate each other's _guts_ ! But _please_ can you just _shut up_ for one round?!” He nearly shrieked at us, waves of annoyance and frustration rolling off of him.

A silence broke out across the room, the tense atmosphere now being replaced by an incredibly awkward one. A pause, before the rest of the class began to respond. There were a few murmurs of agreement here and there, everyone agreeing with the point Kazuichi was making. 

An awkward cough caught my attention. I turned to look, noticing it had come from Koizumi. “Yeah, hearing you two argue kinda takes the fun out of this, y’know?” The redhead huffed, averting her eyes as she crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg. She was pouting.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I put down my controller to the side momentarily. I gestured at Nagito in frustration. “It’s not _my_ fault that he’s such a _pompous freak_!” I tried to defend myself against the complaints. 

He rolled his eyes as he scoffed. He pointed at me, before snarkily retorting, “ _Someone_ has to fix that ego of yours.” He had the nerve to argue back.

“Oh suck my dick!” My voice raised into a shout, pure aggravation seeping into my tone.

_God_ how can someone be so annoying? It’s like he’s _trying_ to piss me off!

He grimaced before fake gagging. Wha- “You’re not my type.” 

What the fuck...? Did he just…?

I felt my eyes widen incredulously. “I-I didn’t mean it like _that_ dumbass!” My voice cracked a little bit as I yelled that. 

Did I really just stutter? Shit. I need to pull myself together.

The only reason I’m flustered is because of how disgusting and uncalled for that was. 

Obviously. Why else would I be flustered? 

Oh shit, right- have to come up with a comeback.

“You’re _disgusting_. I can’t believe you’re still allowed to attend school here, perverted fucking birch tree.” I glared at him in pure disgust, lips pressing together in a grimace. 

Hah, nice recovery, me.

He opened his mouth to argue back, before wearily glancing around and closing it again. He winced, moving his gaze to the ground in defeat.

Yeah that’s right motherfucker. I win. 

I smirked triumphantly, opening my mouth to taunt him. That is, before I realized just exactly what made him stop in the first place. And to my disappointment, it wasn’t my marvelous comeback. 

I glanced around, and noticed. Everyone else looked… Unhappy. Some of them were just awkwardly looking away, and others were glaring at us. I froze like a deer in headlights, awkwardness oozing from my figure, as my hands had begun to fiddle with the hem of my blazer unconsciously.

“...Oh.” 

Right. 

I brought a fist up to my mouth as I coughed into it out of embarrassment. I winced at how it sounded, before slowly shifting to stand up. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, and I cringed at the feeling it gave me. 

My face twitched as I took a step back.

“Um.. I think I’m gonna go.” I mumbled quietly.

It’s for the best. We’re only making everybody else miserable, and I should’ve been studying anyway. 

“...Sorry…”

I began making my way to the door. “Wait, Hajime-” Chiaki tried to stop me, and I just shook my head, not even bothering to look at her. A pit of shame filled my stomach as I let my head drop down. I could still feel everyone’s judging stares piercing into my back. It was kind of overwhelming. 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Chiaki,” I mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. I picked up my bag, opened the door and stepped out before slowly shutting it behind me. I winced when the door slammed a bit louder than I intended.

I know when I’m not welcome somewhere, you know. I’d hate to intrude even more than I already am.

I mean, I am just a measly reserve course student. It’s not like I belong there anyways.

… I think I’ve overstayed my welcome, huh?

* * *

  
I stood in front of the door, completely silent. I stared at the wood as I contemplated my predicament. I could hear everyone on the other side, sounding like they were having a lot of fun, even though it hadn’t technically started yet.

A whole week passed since the last game night, and I had all that time to think about where I was distributing my focus and energy. Which brought me to my current situation. While thinking, I had realized that these game nights may not be as worth it as I initially thought. I mean sure, they were fun. And sure, I got to spend time with my new friends. It was also generally a nice break from my hectic school life.

But… No matter how hard I tried to push it down...

My mom’s words always quietly whispered from the back of my brain. It was a nagging feeling, almost like a sneeze that was right about to come out, but refused to happen.

‘ _...Nothing under a B plus. Are we clear?’_

I sighed in frustration, as I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up. 

Do I really have time for this? What if my grades are affected by this? What if this one game night leads to me getting pulled out of the reserve course? These game nights take up precious time that I could use for studying and homework… Not using this time is bound to affect my grades, right…? What if it makes my grades drop to a B…

Do I _really_ wanna risk that?

Maybe…

I reached out for the handle and stopped. My hand paused in midair, and it was only then I noticed I was trembling. I took in a sharp breath of air, pursing my lips. I stared at the handle like that, standing in the empty hallway, hand reached out, trembling.

…

No. 

I’m not gonna throw away my second chance like this. 

I’m not as irresponsible as everyone thinks I am.

As _I_ think I am. 

I glared at the handle, letting my outstretched hand drop to my side. I tore my gaze away, turning my head to the side. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I can make smart decisions. I’m doing this for myself. It’s for my future.

My eyes snapped open, determination blazing in my olive hues. Without a glance back, I turned away from classroom 77-B. I walked away with confidence oozing from my form, not even taking a chance to second guess my final decision. 

These game nights are pointless. They’ll only hurt my grades in the end.

There’s no need to second guess my decision.

It’s for the good of my future… right?

So… why do I feel so much pressure in my chest…?

* * *

  
The walk home was mostly quiet, save for the occasional car passing. Other than that, only the light taps of my footsteps could be heard. My mind was in a daze, thoughts coming and going incredibly fast. 

I need to come up with a plan. The way I’m currently going about things works, but, I feel like I could be doing _more_ . I need to maximize the time I have, especially now that I’m not attending game night. I _need_ to get good grades.

Okay, so first things first, I’ll have to re-organize my schedule, clearly. I might have to start eating dinner a little late. Or maybe I should just start cooking it as soon as I get home, to get it out of the way quicker? Maybe I can do homework while cooking?

Wait no- that’s a bad idea. I don’t wanna get it dirty. And I won’t be able to focus… Maybe doing homework while eating dinner? Wait no- same problem of getting food on it.

...

God, this is such a pain. Honestly, I’d love it if I could just get home, flop on my bed, and pass out right then and there. But _no_ , I have homework and studying to do.

Wait… Hold on… That… That doesn’t sound so bad. Maybe that could work.

No, that could definitely work.

A smile spread across my face unconsciously as I planned the order I was gonna do things based on my new idea. In fact, I was so absorbed in planning that I barely noticed when I got home. Heck, I almost walked _past_ my _house_. Great awareness, me.

I chuckled to myself as I facepalmed. I strolled up to the door, shaking my head at my silliness. Taking a breath, I opened the door and walked in. I slipped off my shoes as I called out to my parents, “I’m home!” Barely even 4 seconds passed before they responded, “Welcome back! Dinners on the table!”

Oh- I guess they went ahead and made it for tonight. That’s perfect! That makes all of this easier.

I quickly ran to my room, opening the door and carelessly threw my bag into my room before closing the door again. I gave what I hoped sounded vaguely like a ‘thank you’ before running to the table. 

Entering the kitchen, I noticed that besides my plate, glass, utensils, and the food, the tabletop was clear. So, judging by the sound of the tv in the next room accompanied by the quiet chatter from my parents, they must have already eaten. 

Perfect, I can finish eating faster. No mildly awkward small talk to deal with, thank god.

I quickly put some food on my plate. I then wolfed down the food, pushing it down by chugging my glass of water. Did I choke a few times? Yes. Do I care? No. I’m still alive, aren’t I? So it’s fine, so what if I choke?

Standing up, I quickly gathered up my dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. I hastily washed, and then dried them, placing them back in the cabinet haphazardly. I almost full-on sprint upstairs to my bedroom, my loud footsteps resounding through the house. 

As I enter my room, I heard my mom shout behind me, “Keep it down, Hajime!”

I turned around and yelled back, “Sorry, mom!” While closing the door, taking care to not slam it.

See, in the end of all my re-organizing of my schedule, I found a schedule that actually sounded like it would work perfectly, though it was a bit of a strange one. 

I decided that it would be best if I go to bed now, and wake up really early to take care of my homework. 

Pretty smart, am I right? 

You don’t need to answer that. I’m right. 

… Please don’t answer that.

“Aaand now I’m having a one-sided conversation in my head. I really need some fucking sleep,” I muttered to myself as I stood in the middle of my room, running a hand through my hair. I began to run through the motions, my body going on autopilot.

I set my alarm, making sure to set it extra early. I quickly changed into a set of more comfortable clothes, and plugged in my phone, making sure that it was charging, before setting it face down on my desk. I ran through my routine in my brain, making sure I hadn’t missed anything. Deeming my routine done, I turned off the light, and flopped onto my bed, shifting into a comfortable position. Closing my eyes, I tried to fall asleep

...

I roll around onto my other side.

…

Okay, maybe lying on my stomach.

...

Okay, dumbass. You can fall asleep now.

…

This is gonna be harder than I thought. 

I groaned, the sound being muffled by my pillow. I rolled over and sat up, reaching for my phone instinctively. I stopped, my hand frozen in midair as I glared at the phone. 

Didn’t something say that being on a screen before bed makes it harder to sleep? 

I don’t know if that’s true or not, but I shouldn’t risk it. 

So instead I rolled onto my side and stared at the wall in thought. 

What will I do when I inevitably fail to meet the grade requirement? I mean, we all know it’s going to happen eventually. I might be able to do well on most of my classes, but one of them is bound to drop below a b plus. All it takes is one flunked test, and lord knows that’s gonna happen, hopefully later rather than sooner.

…

Hope’s Peak is my _life_. All my friends are there. And how would dropping out affect my ability to find a job in the future? 

It would be a permanent streak on my record.

Dropping out of _Hope’s Peak Academy_ would look _so_ bad to employers...

No- I won’t let that happen. I _can’t_ let that happen.

_I can’t._

Even if I get a bad grade, there has to be _something_ I can do, right? 

I’m sure I can convince my mom that I’m really trying, and that I deserve to go there. 

If worst comes to worst I can work overtime to pay for it myself, right? Maybe I can get another job. How hard can it be? 

Yeah. I can do this. 

My eyelids felt heavy.

I can do this…

My body relaxed.

I can...

The world faded to black.

* * *

  
My eyes peeled open slowly as I shakily sat up from my bed. I placed a hand on my forehead as I glared at the blanket in front of me, waiting for my eyes to adjust. 

My head was spinning as I threw the covers off my legs and swung them off the bed. I stood up, stumbling forward. A small groan escaped my lips as I wearily glanced around my room, disoriented. 

Something felt… _wrong_ somehow. Looking around, everything seemed to be as it should, but a nagging feeling in my gut told me that something wasn’t right. 

Everything just felt off. 

Like that feeling you’d when all of the furniture in the house was moved a few inches to the right suddenly. 

I desperately searched for the reason for my discomfort but didn’t find it. 

What in the everloving fuck is going on..?

“Ugh, whatever, probably just me.” I groaned before opening the door and clumsily dragging my feet down the stairs. My brain had mostly adjusted by now, but there still was a bit of fogginess. That feeling of wrongness persisted.

Wait... shouldn’t I be getting dressed first or something?

I paused as I looked down at myself and found… my school uniform was on? I swear I wasn’t wearing that when I fell asleep…

Okay, what in the fucking shit…? Did I forget I already got dressed?

Why the hell am I so confused?

A constipated expression bloomed on my face as I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. 

I’m probably just having an off day. Yeah. It’s definitely just me. 

I resumed my walking as I made my way to the kitchen. It was kind of odd. The house was completely silent, almost as if no one was home. I could probably hear a pin drop all the way over in the kitchen.

Looking through an open window that I passed, I noted how dark it was outside. My eyes moved to the entrance to the kitchen as I filed the information to the back of my brain. Right after I turned away from the window and approached the kitchen entrance, my gut screamed that something was wrong. I backpedalled quickly, doing a double-take at the window.

It’s closed.

“Hajime? What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” I almost yelped in surprise as my mom spoke to me from the entrance to the kitchen as I heard the clatter of kitchenware coming from behind her. Probably my dad cooking a meal, or eating. 

Wait, how long was she standing there?

She wasn’t standing there just a second ago.

I felt a strange sensation from behind me. Almost like the innate feeling that you get when you know something’s watching you from behind. I resisted the feeling of turning around as I opened my mouth to respond to my mom. The clattering noises in the kitchen abruptly stopped.

“Uh-”

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder.

Whipping around, I was met with the burning eyes of my dad as he leaned down, putting his face right in front of mine. 

“ _Holy sh_ \- I mean uh-” I stuttered, leaning back as I took a single step away from him, not expecting him to be so close to me. My back hit a wall that shouldn’t have been there, and I blinked in surprise.

My dad stood around ten steps away from me, back straight as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you two awake? Isn’t it too early for you to go to work?” I asked frantically, confused.

My mom squinted at me from behind dad, looking confused. “What are you talking about? It’s mid-afternoon.”

I got a brief glance out the open window behind her. I saw the bright sun shining in the middle of the blue sky, the light pouring through the open window. I still leaned against the wall.

“You’re in a lot of trouble, young man.” My dad said darkly.

“Wh-What? What did I do?” My voice cracked on the last word and I cringed internally. 

Real smooth, Hajime. 

“You know exactly what you did.” Mom answered angrily. “No, I really _don’t_!” I could feel the panic creeping in, and my parents wouldn’t stop glaring at me. Their shadows cast over me as the room darkened. The shadows in the room seem to shift as the walls appeared to close in. Looking out the closed window, I noticed how dark it had gotten outside.

What did I do wrong? 

“We changed our minds. We’re pulling you out of the Reserve course.” Mom said sternly. 

“ _What?”_ I tried to yell.

Nothing came out.

In fact… My mouth wasn’t open in the first place.  
  


 _Shit_ \- Speak up idiot!

I felt a bead of sweat drop down my face as I tried to open my mouth to question them. My jaw was locked in place. I began to slide down the wallI I leaned on.

What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I speak? Why can’t I ever do anything right? 

I heard quiet screaming in my head, echoing. It was my own voice, trying to protest to my mother.

“You really _are_ worthless.” I heard _his_ voice whisper in my ear. 

My head shot up immediately as I whipped around 180 degrees, only for me to see him smugly leaning against the wall that was a few feet behind me. 

“You’re such a failure!” Nagito laughed degradingly. He placed a hand on his mouth as he smiled down at me condescendingly. 

“Shut up,” I said, glaring at him.

“Aww, the reserve course student can’t even _talk_? How pathetic.”

Did he not hear me?

I shrieked at him, feeling my throat strain.

_Why?_ _Why_ _is this happening?_

The shadows in the corners of my vision moved, slowly devouring the room in nothing but blackness.

He continued taunting me. 

I covered my ears to block out his jeers, but they only got louder. They echoed through the room, almost completely pitch black by now.

“Such a waste of space.” My dad joined in.

“He’s so talentless.” My mom too.

The voices echoed loudly, almost like the voices were coming from every possible direction.

I turned in circles, looking at the three surrounding me.

The voices increased in volume.

The noise was deafening.

The voices blended together.

I gripped my head as a soundless shriek escaped my lips.

I crouched into a ball, almost pulling my hair out.

The sound stopped.

The silence was deafening.

I looked up. I could feel dried tear tracks on my cheeks.

When did I start crying?

I blinked.

I saw myself, staring down at me.

The face was covered in shadow, only the eyes visible.

They were glaring at me.

They spoke in my voice.

“You don’t deserve to be at Hope’s Peak Academy.”

All the voices came back, somehow louder than before.

The noise pounded through my skull.

It felt like it’s shattering.

Make it stop.

I’m falling.

I curled into a ball.

Make it stop.

I saw a faint light.

I reached for it.

Make it stop.

I grabbed it.

It was warm in the palm of my hand.

Make it stop.

A loud beep echoed as I pulled the light towards me.

* * *

  
  


A loud gasp of air resounded through the room.

I sat up quickly, clutching my chest as I panted.

I felt my breath hitch in my chest every few seconds as I coughed, struggling to breathe.

I felt my blood rushing through my head.

I was painfully aware of my heartbeat.

The irritating sound of my alarm clock blared through the room.

That was a _dream_?! 

  
I slammed my hand into the alarm clock, frustratingly silencing it. My breathing resounded through the otherwise silent room, my head pounding. I felt a drop of sweat drop down the side of my head.

I pulled my legs into my chest, laying my head on my knees. I heaved in a large breath, shakily releasing it. I repeated this a few times as I tried to calm down. I could feel myself trembling.

A few moments pass. Or… maybe minutes. I couldn’t keep track of time. Not like this.

I felt my trembling body slowly relax, my breathing coming to a manageable pace. I felt the adrenaline leave my body, as I slumped, feeling tired despite just waking up.

I let out a shaky sigh as I lifted my head to stare at the wall ahead.

Well. That was one hell of a dream.

… More like a nightmare.

I ran a hand through my hair, as a noise of frustration passed my lips. I splayed my legs out in front of me, taking the time to sit there blankly for a few moments. I haphazardly three my legs off the edge of my bed and stood up. 

I cursed as I stumbled forward, feeling the blood rush to my head. I stumbled to the wall and leaned on it to steady myself, letting myself adjust to the feeling.

  
… I’m actually awake now, right? 

I glanced at the window, and frowned. It was still dark. Then why..? 

I squinted at the window, pondering for a few seconds. My head was still fuzzy from the nightmare.

I face palmed immediately upon remembering. 

  
_Right_. I was gonna do my homework before school. Great idea, dumbass. 

Groaning, I stumbled over to the washroom as I realized that yeah, I should probably clean myself. As this thought popped into my head, I became overly aware of the sweat sticking my clothes to my body. I cringed at the sensation.

Geez. One hell of a nightmare, huh?

  
  


I turned on the lights in the washroom, wincing as I was blinded by the sudden change in light. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. 

I looked dead. My hair was a mess, and there were are dark circles under my eyes, standing out against my complexion, that looked paler than usual. 

I sighed as I grabbed a towel. 

Hopefully a shower will make me feel better. 

I peeled off my clothes, uncomfortable with the sensation of taking them off when the sweat had somewhat stuck them to my skin. I stepped into the shower. 

No time for a bath if I’m actually gonna get this shit done. 

Thankfully, I actually had hot water this time. 

After I was done, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I stared blankly at my reflection as I felt myself go into autopilot. Slowly, but surely, I started to feel more and more awake, and as I finally sat down at my desk and pulled out my school, I could confidently say this wasn’t a dream. 

Thank god.

I don’t think I could deal with two of those dreams in a row.

I shuddered at the thought.

I ignored my rumbling stomach as I got to work on the math problems given to me yesterday. It didn’t seem that hard at first, but then I double checked my answers only to find that they were completely wrong. 

Great. I ran a hand through my hair again as I sighed in frustration. I crumpled up the ball of paper I had written my answers on, throwing the ball behind me. I heard a tiny thump as it landed on the floor. I took out a new paper and began working again, already feeling the start of a headache.

Hey, how long am I gonna be stuck in this deal, anyway? Not until I graduate, right? That would be too long of a timeframe. It would be impossible for me to only get good grades till the end of school. At most I think I could handle six months. But nothing more than that. I mean, come on, that’d be ridiculous.

I sighed once more as I realized I was getting off track again. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I got back to the math problem I was solving.

I worked for a few hours, falling into what seemed like some sort of trance. A state of flow, I suppose. Soon, the time had begun to fly by. 

Answer question, check answer, realize it was wrong, try again, sometimes get it right, repeat. I lost track of time as I fell into the somewhat easy and mindless rhythm of work. 

Sure, I got stuck on a question a few times, but other than that, it was actually pretty manageable. Hell, you could even call it relaxing. A nice way to get that dumb nightmare off my mind.

By the time I finished, the sun had already risen. 

I stretched in my seat as I sigh in relief at feeling a few bones in my back pop. I leaned back in my chair as I rubbed my neck, unhappy with the crick in my neck from slouching the whole time

I checked my phone.

60 unread texts, huh..?

I yawned, shrugging as I turned it off.

Wait.

“Oh shit-” 

I cursed, grabbing my phone. My fingers flew across the screen as I unlocked it, quickly opening my messages.

Every single one of the 60 unread messages was from one person.

_Chiaki_.

Fuck.

I forgot to tell Chiaki what happened. 

Oh my god how could I be so stupid? She probably thought I got kidnapped or something! 

Only half thinking, I called her number. 

It rang.

It rang again.

One more time. I was almost convinced that she wouldn’t pick up. But then I heard a quiet click, the telltale sign that someone had answered the call. 

“..Hajime?..” She whispered before yawning, voice quiet and raspy from sleep. “...Is that you?” 

“Hey Chiaki- I’m so sorry.” I hastily stuttered out an apology, before quickly rambling on as I told her my excuse. “I forgot to tell you that I wasn’t coming to game night yesterday. I decided to get some sleep early, so that I could be on top of my school work, and I didn’t even text you or anything! I feel so bad. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?” 

She didn’t respond, only yawning again.

“..Chiaki?”

Wait.

Oh my god did I really just-?

I peeked a glance at my alarm clock, wincing when I realized just how early it was. 

“Did I just wake you up?” I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration with myself. 

“I’m so sorry. You know what? I’ll talk to you at school. Bye!” Hanging up before she could even respond, I threw my phone onto my bed. I leaned my head into the palms of my hands, groaning at my mistake.

I’m such a fucking idiot.

Welp. Not like I can do anything about it now.

In an attempt to ignore my stupidity, and embarrassment, (but we’re going to pretend that I’m not embarrassed. Nope. Embarrassment? Don’t know her.) I made my way downstairs. For real this time. 

As I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I looked around. The house was dark, the only light being that of the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

Huh.

I guess I’m the only one up.

That’s new.

Shrugging on an apron, I got to work on making breakfast. Might as well, right?

I need to eat, and my parents are always so busy.

Plus it might be nice to suck up to them for a bit, y’know? 

It’ll help make the whole situation a little easier.

Who knows, maybe they’ll let up on this punishment sooner.

That’d be nice.

Wait, what was I doing? Oh right. Breakfast. Whoops.

I let my mind wander as I worked, body going on autopilot. I thought about what I was gonna say to Chiaki.

I mean, what kind of friend am I? Can I even call myself her friend after ghosting her like that? 

Then I thought about my grades.

I like to think that I’ll be okay, but my instinct tells me I’m really not. I’m gonna fail miserably eventually, and I’ll have no one to blame but myself. 

Slowly my thoughts went back to Nagito and his insults, but I stopped myself before I could think about it too much. I don’t need that kinda distraction from my schoolwork. 

I heard a pair of footsteps come down the stairs, going down the hallway, before pausing in the doorway. “Hajime? You’re up early.” My dad remarked, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing some coffee, that I had prepared just the way my parents liked it. 

I even poured it into their favourite mugs for them. 

Yeah, I’m pretty great, I know.

“What’s the special occasion?” He nodded towards the food I had just put on some plates. 

“Oh- uh nothing. I just wanted to get an early start today, and I was hungry. That’s all.” I handed him a plate and he sat down at the table. 

I set the rest of the table, the lively clatter of dishes resounding through the house as I set up and cleaned up after myself, putting the used kitchenware into the sink and put the leftover ingredients back where they belonged. 

I settled at my usual spot at the table. I didn’t bother to take off my apron. 

I’ll do it later.

I heard another pair of footsteps walk to the kitchen. “Is someone making breakfast?” Mom asked with a yawn as she came downstairs, eyeing the set table. 

“I just finished, actually.” 

She took her spot at the table too, eyeing me suspiciously. “What is this about?” 

...What? Can I not be nice to people?

I felt my mood sour. Though, I tried to keep a pleasant smile on my face.

“Nothing. I woke up early and decided to make breakfast since I was the only one up.” I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. I felt my eye twitch and internally wince. Hope mom didn’t notice that. A fight this early in the morning is exactly what I don’t want.

Why the hell is making breakfast so suspicious, anyhow? It’s not like I’m building a fucking bomb or something. I don’t even know how to build a fucking bomb.

Can’t they just be grateful for once?

I glared internally to myself while I ate my serving, a carefully neutral expression set on my face.

I’ll gain their trust eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang we were so close to being on time ~Your authors, Iris and Miichi


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime goes to work!

Harsh breaths pounded through my lungs as I dashed in a mad sprint for my life. I frantically muttered a long string of explicit and nonsensical curses under my breath as I tried to navigate the twisting hallways of the ever-so-large Hope’s Peak Academy, desperately trying to make it to class in time. Adrenaline filled my veins as my body shifted into some sort of hyper-autopilot state, allowing my thoughts to wander slightly.

How did I get here? Well...

Somehow, even though I got such an early start this morning, I managed to be late to school, like the dumbass I am. 

_ Fuck my life, man. _

At this rate I should just be let into the main course as the Ultimate screw-up. I mean if luck can be considered a talent, then this surely must count for something, right? 

I mean come on, it’s gotta take at least some sort of natural-born talent to fuck-up literally everything like every other day, right?

Whatever. 

Wait. Fucking-

I was so lost in my thoughts that I managed to run right past my classroom. 

Exactly. See what I mean? Colossal screw-up energy right there.

I backtracked quickly, hissing out a sharp curse as I stumbled on my own feet. Luckily, I managed to catch myself this time. Hah. At least I didn’t fuck  _ that _ up.

I stopped at the door, taking a quick moment to straighten myself up. After dusting off some imaginary dust, straightening my tie, and running a quick hand through my hair to get rid of any knots, I opened the door and walked in, feeling every single pair of eyes on me. Fun.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

Another  _ great _ day, huh?

Once I had quietly closed the door, I briskly walked towards my desk,  _ pointedly _ ignoring the glares, whispers, and giggles that  _ still _ haven’t stopped since the fight. Immature assholes. A small puff of air escaped my lips as I plop down in my seat.

I can do this. 

The whispers of my classmates died down as the door opened, right as the bell went off.

The teacher took his sweet time getting to the podium, carrying a large stack of papers in one hand. The air was so tense you could probably slice through it with a knife. He stopped behind the podium and stared at us, tapping the stack of papers against the wood of the podium to straighten them. Pushing his glasses up, he cleared his throat.

“Prepare your notes, everybody. This is gonna be a hard one. No questions until the end.” 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


The classroom was filled with the noises of frantic scribbling and the grating drone of the teacher’s voice as the lesson went on. Papers shuffled as students had to quickly begin writing on multiple pieces of paper. My pencil flew across the paper as I scrambled to write all the information that was rapidly coming at us. I had sacrificed good handwriting and good grammar for speed a long while ago, but I was still missing things. I grit my teeth in frustration as I felt the beginning of a migraine forming.

“Alright, we’re going to take a quick five minute break before continuing. Stretch, drink some water, just relax.”

_ Thank fuck _ .

I slumped back in my chair as I took the chance to shake my wrist out, hissing a bit as the pain of a killer wrist cramp finally registered. I leaned on a hand, rubbing my head as I skimmed some of my notes.

Yep. Definitely missed a couple things.

Geez, I can barely read my handwriting too.

Hey- on the brightside, I think I got it down well enough to understand it a little. 

Maybe?

_ God fucking dammit. _

  
  


The day somehow managed to crawl at a snail’s pace, while going impossibly fast. Every class was the same, with my frustration growing quickly. I wasn’t understanding any of this, and I couldn’t even pretend that I was. And now I had a migraine  _ and _ a wrist cramp. Sometimes I wished I was ambidextrous. Or at least good enough to keep up with notes using my non-dominant hand.

Getting a bit off-topic there, Hajime.

I let out a sigh of agitation as I ran a hand through my hair.

Is this really what the rest of my time here is gonna be like? It feels like a prison.

Or maybe I’m just stupid. It’s really starting to feel that way. I mean, it looks like everyone else is keeping up just fine.

I really am an idiot, huh?

God, what did we even learn last class? Can’t remember.

I really need to get my act together.

The day seemed to blur together, and I could practically feel my brain overheating, and consequently melting as I walked through my front door, ready to pass out. 

I made it halfway up the stairs before I realized I hadn’t eaten dinner yet, so I headed back downstairs with a groan. My feet dragged against the floor as I groggily walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes with my forearm.

The fatigue really set in when I realized nobody made dinner yet. I slapped a palm to my forehead as I loudly groaned.

Guess that’s on me tonight. 

I just wanna  _ sleep goddammit. _

Throwing on an apron, I got to work. Nothing fancy, since I wasn’t sure how long I could keep myself from passing out while standing up, but hey. At least it was something. Food is food. It’s  _ edible _ . I messed up a few times, and burned my hand on the stove by accident, but it wasn’t too bad.

Okay, maybe I spilled a few things, splashed some boiling water on myself, and nearly dropped a knife on my foot. But still. I did it.

I’m  _ fine _ .

I tiredly called my parents down to eat, words slurring together a bit out of fatigue, and we sat at the table in an exhausted silence. I lazily shovelled food into my mouth, occasionally dropping food on accident. My limbs felt heavy, but I pushed through it.

I could feel my consciousness slipping even as I ate. 

My eyelids felt heavy as I felt them drooping.

_ Shit, _ that’s not good-

I almost slapped myself in the face to wake myself up, but luckily I remembered my parents were in front of me, and I’d look stupid if I did that. So I settled for a deep breath to get oxygen into my brain.

I did accidentally drop my utensils though.

Whoops.

Hey, at least the sound helped wake me a little. 

I finally finished my food. 

“I’m gonna go to bed now.. Uh- Goodnight.” I excused myself from the table, quietly. I stood up, wobbling a bit as I felt my headache come back at full force. 

I made my way upstairs, trying my best not to trip on the steps. 

Did I trip anyways? Yeah, shut up, I didn’t fall, it doesn’t  _ count. _

I quickly made a detour to the washroom to pick up some pain medicine for my increasingly painful migraine. I headed into my room, making a beeline for the bed. I didn’t even bother changing out of my school uniform. Too tired.

I flopped onto the soft mattress, immediately sinking down.

By the time my head hit the fluffy pillow, I was out cold.

* * *

The next day went about the same as yesterday, sadly, and before I knew it, it was Saturday. About time. I was at the point where I would slam my head into a desk if I had to do one more day of that bullshit.

Thank god I’m able to sleep in a  _ little _ on the weekends. Especially with my new schedule. 

I groggily woke up to the shrill beeps of my alarm clock. I laid there for a second, too lazy to move to turn it off. But eventually it got annoying, so I reached over and slammed my hand onto the snooze button.

“Good morning to you too, damn alarm clock,” I muttered while glaring at the stupid thing.

I sighed as I allowed myself two more seconds of just lying there, before throwing my legs off the bed and getting up, stumbling because ‘ _ shit I got up too fast and now I’m dizzy’. _

Taking a moment to let the room stop spinning, I very quickly went into autopilot. I went through the motions of getting ready, picking out a plain white shirt and black jeans before going to shower. 

Still hate showers, but you gotta do what you gotta do. After taking a quick shower, getting dressed, and freshening up, I quickly grabbed the essentials while making my way to the front door. 

Slipping on my signature sneakers, I called out, “I’m off to work! Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!” 

I didn’t even wait for them to respond before walking out, closing and locking the door behind me. 

It was a pretty unremarkable day outside. Kinda chilly, kinda not. It was sunny half the time, and cloudy the other half. Pretty much an in-between day. I mean hey, at least it wasn’t raining, right? That would be a miserable walk to work. 

Still, it was kinda relaxing. Just what I needed after the hell that was this week.

I yawned again, breaking out of my thoughts. Honestly, I was mostly just grateful for the shit ton of coffee I would inevitably consume when I get there. 

It’s probably against the rules to consume as much as I do there, to be honest.

Eh, boss spoils me a bit anyways, it’s fine.

Not passing up the chance for free coffee.

Thanks, ‘big sis’.

* * *

The bell chimed as I opened the door to the quaint coffee shop, The Busy Bean. 

I’d worked there for a year or so now, and it’s become like a second home, not gonna lie. As much as the idiots annoy me sometimes, I do enjoy it. 

A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought about it.

“Morning, everyone.” I mumbled as I strolled through the door, still a bit sleepy ‘cause  _ mornings _ .    
  


A chipper voice chirped from behind the counter. “Oh! Good morning, Hajime! How was your week?” Sasaki Aneko, my boss who had become like a big sister to me, asked enthusiastically. Strolling up to me, she threw an arm around my neck, tugging me to her chest and giving me a noogie. I just sighed, not moving away as I was already used to her usual ‘greeting’, if you could even call it that. Pulling away would only make it worse. 

I’m speaking from experience. 

I didn’t wanna ruin her mood ‘cause I was  _ not _ dealing with an annoyed Aneko, so I begrudgingly gave a proper answer, instead of just making a noncommittal noise like I would usually do. “Fine. Yours?” 

Sasaki Aneko was a tall woman, taller than me, who was admittedly very pretty. She had long, dark blue hair that reached to her waist, usually tied up in low twin drills. She held herself in a way that demanded respect from anyone who ever entered the shop. 

Everyone, whether they be employees or customers, really respected her, and I was of no exception. She basically adopted me the moment I got the job.

I chuckled as I remembered the day. She had loudly commanded me to call her big sis, and when I refused, she shoved my face into her boobs, smothering (and suffocating) me as punishment. As I stood there in pure bewilderment after she let me go, a coworker passed by and slapped me on the back. I still remember what they said.

_ ‘Better get used to that real quick kid, it’ll happen every time she sees you.’ _

And boy, were they right. Like seriously, out of all the possible ways to greet someone, why  _ that _ ?

Geez, I’m getting off-topic. Where was I?

Ah right, Aneko was rambling.

I tuned her out while I grabbed my apron from off the hook. As I tied it around my waist, I made sure to nod once in a while so she knew I was still somewhat paying attention. While I was ‘getting ready’, Aneko had taken the liberty of getting the coffee machines up and running.

She went on about adopting some puppies from a rescue center or something, before eventually switching the topic back to me. 

“Hey, are you sure your week was okay, kiddo? You look dead on your feet.” 

I hummed. “Yeah, I’m fine big sis, don’t worry about it.”

She crossed her arms across her chest, giving me her signature big sis glare.

Nope. I’m not gonna get into it. 

“Hajime.”

Not happening.

Oh don’t give me the puppy eyes and glare combination, big sis.

…

I sighed.

“Fine,” I whined, drawing out the ‘i’.

I would have been able to keep that lie up she hadn’t pulled out the goddamn puppy eyes. The big sis glare I can handle, but the puppy eyes too? Dammit Aneko. You know I can’t say no to that look.

A smug smile spread across her lips as she chuckled. She gently nudged me over to the counter and patted it.

“Sit down, kiddo. Let big sis and everyone else prep the shop today. Go ahead and vent your ‘lil heart out.”

I wearily smiled at her, pushing myself up to sit on the counter.

“Thanks, big sis.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “God, where do I even start?”

I took a moment to compose my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, I slouched, the stress and fatigue I had been bottling up coming to the surface.

I started off with the nightmare, figuring that would be enough to satisfy her. And it did.

But it didn’t satisfy me. So, I decided to keep talking, and eventually it just all spilled out. The stuff about my grades, and the deal I made with my mom, and then eventually  _ that _ spiraled out of control. Somehow what was originally supposed to be a vent about my stupid nightmare had turned into a full blown vent about  _ Komaeda fucking Nagito  _ and his pompous, stuck up ass. 

I swear, I didn’t  _ mean _ to vent about everything, but I couldn’t help it. Dunno why, but I somehow don’t mind.

“Wow he sounds like a bitch.” One of my co-workers, Yasuda Hansuke huffed from behind me. I turned to glare at him.

Yasuda Hansuke had been leaning on one of the tables, a hand on his hip as he stared at me. I could practically see the annoyance seeping out through his lime green gaze. He brought a hand up to ruffle his fluffy grey locks, sighing.

“Jesus kid, that sounds like one hell of a week. If I were you, I would have slammed my face into the nearest wall already.”

I pouted at him. “Don’t call me a kid, I’m literally taller than you. Besides, I wasn’t talking to  _ you _ .”

He just stared at me with a poker face, not bothering to grace me with a response.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Yes, I want to slam my head into a wall, and yes, he’s a fucking bitch,” I muttered under my breath.

Hansuke had smiled smugly, before spinning on his heel and going back to wiping the tables as he was doing before he decided to butt in the conversation. I watched his back for a second, thinking. Honestly, it’s kind of impressive that he can get me to do what he wanted me to do without even saying anything. But that’s besides the point.

  
I was drawn out of my thoughts upon feeling a hand place itself on the top of my head. I turned my head to Aneko, who gave me a head rub before laughing. Great, now my hair is even  _ more _ messed up. Just what I needed. I felt my lips pull into a small pout. 

“Well, kiddo, let us know if he ever shows his face around here. We’ll give him a piece of our minds,” Aneko said with an underlying mischievous tone in her voice.

I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as some of the others joined in the conversation, all in agreement with what she said. My hand moved to my lap as I fiddled with my fingers.

“Hell yeah! Nobody touches our baby boy,” Gardner Amelia, a foreigner from America who had come to work at the shop a month or so after I joined, chirped. I felt her short dirty blonde hair brush up against my cheek as she threw an arm around my shoulder and squished her body into my side. Her boisterous laugh filled the shop as her hazel eyes screwed themselves shut in pure elation.

I glared at her out of the corner of my eye the best I could, even though I knew I looked ridiculous. I half heartedly shoved her off of me, watching as she took a few steps back, throwing her arms behind her neck as she gave me a playful smirk.

“I’m not a baby!” I tried to argue, but I was cut off by someone squishing my cheeks, reaching around from behind me. 

“Pbfey!” I tried to shout in protest, but my words came out muffled thanks to the certain  _ someone _ who was squishing my cheeks.

“Shh shh,” the mischievous voice shushed from over my shoulders. Ah, yes. Ono Hirohito. A fucking pain in the ass. Seriously, this mint-haired guy plays at least one prank on me every time I step into the shop. Literally the definition of resident troublemaker.

“The baby needs his bottle,” he sang out, forest green eyes lighting up with mirth. He grinned at me.

Seriously, what is up with everyone and teasing me?

I was handed a cup of black coffee (thank fuck).

I rolled my eyes before chugging it. 

Fuck- bad idea-  _ bad idea _ -

“Oh yeah, should’ve mentioned, it’s hot.”

_ Goddammit. _

I choked on the coffee, spitting it all over the counter, and even some of the floor. “ _ Fuck you, Hirohito _ -” I rasped as I continued coughing up coffee. I heard Hirohito give me a halfhearted apology as he patted my back as I coughed. 

Everyone laughed as they helped clean up the mess I made. 

Whoops.

Once I had my breathing under control, I drank the rest of my coffee, slowly this time, savoring the bitter taste. While everyone teased me. Again. Hey, at least no coffee got on my clothes.

I sighed in happiness as I felt a shudder rack through my body. Finally caffeinated. I stretched my arms above my head, feeling a satisfying pop in my spine. Hopping off the counter, I joined my coworkers in prepping the shop.

As always, they let me have the honor of flipping the sign to ‘open’.

A few customers came in almost immediately, all looking to get their fix. The regulars came in and greeted me, and I could feel a small smile tug at my lips as the more energetic ones ruffled my hair affectionately.

I moved behind the counter to help make drinks.

The morning rush came and went as usual, I even made a few tips, but aside from that, business was pretty slow. 

I sighed.

Dammit. 

As much as I like having to do less work, it also means less money. 

Well. Hopefully tomorrow has better business.

I glanced around at the lively atmosphere, warm, cozy, and inviting.

Feels like home.

“Hajime! One small mocha latte and a chocolate croissant!”

I smiled.

“On it, big sis!”

* * *

  
  


“Hey, hey! Nagito!” A familiar soft voice called out from behind me as I leisurely strolled down the sidewalk. I turned to greet Chiaki as I waited for her to catch up with me.

See, I had been walking around town, looking for something to occupy myself with for the time being. My hopes were that someone would’ve been in need of assistance, or at least some company. Anything, really. Feeling needed, if you catch my drift.

But to have the wonderful class president, Ultimate Gamer, Nanami Chiaki, see ‘lil old me out? 

I’m so honored that Chiaki would actively seek out  _ my _ attention! I can’t imagine that trash like me would be very appealing unless you were absolutely desperate, but upon looking at her expression, that certainly didn’t appear to be the case. 

A warm feeling bloomed in my chest as I watched her jog to catch up with me, a pleasant smile stretching across my lips. As she made it to my side, she kept walking forward, and I slowed down and matched my footsteps so as to not outpace her.

“I wanted to talk to you, if that’s alright?” She asked softly, as I fell in pace with her footsteps. 

I could feel my excitement starting to boil over into my response as I tried to keep myself calm. I took a deep breath in and out before smoothly responding.   
  
“Of course, Chiaki. You can talk to me about anything at all, at any time you could ever want,” I replied, internally hoping that I managed to keep too much excitement from bleeding into my tone of voice.

She hesitated, letting out a quiet hum as she thought of how to word her next sentence before continuing. “...Er …Why do you hate Hajime so much, Nagito? Did he do something to upset you?” She asked as she glanced away from me. She looked almost as if she were afraid the question would offend me. As if anything such a hopefully talented individual such as herself said could ever offend scum like myself.

“...Well, it’s hard to put into words exactly what I want to say, but to put it simply, he’s annoying.” 

I raised a finger to my chin in thought as I pondered on why exactly I found him so annoying. 

“... Annoying, huh? Could you be a little more specific?” She spoke gently, voice almost in a whisper.

I tried to round up all my thoughts and keep them in place. I took a moment to sort all my thoughts in a coherent manner before I answered. 

“He thinks too highly of himself. He thinks he can make it into the main course without a real talent.” 

Chiaki gave me a confused look, brows furrowing as her lip jutted out in a pout. She tilted her head and put a finger on her lip as she thought for a second. She let out a quiet mutter, before turning to me.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard him say anything like that,” she spoke, sounding awfully confused.   
  


“Ah, apologies, Chiaki. I hadn’t meant to confuse you,” I apologized. She simply pouted more. 

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sight. 

“Of course he hasn’t  _ said _ anything about it. But you can tell from the determination in his eyes that he plans on becoming a main course student one way, or another.” I paused, putting a hand on my chin as I gathered up my thoughts again. 

It was obvious by Chiaki’s apparent confusion that I hadn’t organized them well enough the first time, so I took extra care to ensure I wouldn’t cause confusion again.

“I’m doing him a favor, really,” I started. “I’m crushing those dreams early on, that way he can get over his failure, and become the stepping stone he’s supposed to be a lot faster than he would if I left those hopes and dreams swirling inside of him. It’s the merciful thing to do, really.” 

She seemed disgruntled by that, and only rolled her eyes in response, huffing out a short breath. 

“I think it’s finally working, considering he didn’t show up for game night last Wednesday. In fact, I don’t think I’ve seen him around at all! Oh how exciting! I’ve finally been able to do my part in guiding him back to his future!” 

“He said that he was struggling with his grades, and had to focus more on school than games.” She mumbled under her breath, and I felt a twinge of disappointment upon hearing that  _ no, it wasn't working. _ At least not how I intended it. 

  
She stopped in her tracks. I turned to look at her. She just stared into space with a small glare. A confused smile spread across my lips as I tilted my head at her. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she beamed at me. 

“Thank you for talking to me, Nagito! I’ll see you on Monday!” Without waiting for a response, she spun on her heel and took off in the opposite direction, skipping off happily. 

I watched her back. A tad bit confused. I can only assume she came to some great epiphany as I waved goodbye to her. 

Shrugging, I continued my walk forwards. 

Ah well, back to looking for ways to be helpful, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo if any of you have some prompts you'd like to see with the Bean Bunch, drop 'em in the comments, and we'll make a little spin off series! ~Your authors, Iris and Michii <3


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki’s plan is put into action!

It was a lovely day. Sure, I was a bit tired, but that’s pretty normal, I think. But anyways, the weather was pretty nice out. I felt the warmth of blooming happiness in my chest, and a small smile tugged at my lips. The pitter patter of my shoes against the pavement sounded out, accentuated by my cheerful humming.

I was in my own little bubble. Well, I usually was in my own bubble, I think, but now it was a happy bubble. Before now, it was more of a concerned and stressed bubble full of thinking. But that’s okay. Now it’s happy and exciting.

After all, now I’ve got an idea to help Hajime and Nagito get along better! At least to the point where they’ll stop arguing every time they’re in the same room, hopefully. And it’s all thanks to Nagito himself!

Of course, Nagito didn’t know this yet.

As my house came into view, I perked up, and went into a light jog up to the door. Unlocking the door, I called out a quick ‘I’m home!’, before kicking off my shoes, slipping on some slippers, and heading straight to my room. My eyes lit up as my smile widened, super excited to get my plan in motion.

Pulling open the door, and closing it behind me, I briskly walked to my bed, making sure to avoid the various empty soda and chip bags that I accidentally forgot to put in the trash after my gaming sessions. I flopped onto the bed, rolling so I would be lying on my stomach. I pulled out my phone and fiddled with it, opening up Hajime’s contact.

I pressed the dial button.

Holding it to my ear, I listened to the familiar dial tones as I waited for him to pick up. 

He should probably be home from work by now, I think.

It rang once.

Then twice.

Then on the third ring, Hajime picked up. A brief moment of silence passed before I heard the familiar voice come through my phone.

“...Hello?” He asked with uncertainty. I smiled as I placed the phone on speaker before lightly placing it in front of me, so I could stare at it while he talked. I rested my head on my forearms as I responded,

“Hey, hey, Hajime!... Um, I wanted to talk to you about something I came up with earlier, if that’s okay.” 

He thought for a second. I heard some shuffling of papers in the background. 

Is he doing homework now? Didn’t he just get back from work? Hmm, he must be struggling more than I thought. That’s good then! Not because he’s struggling, but because this plan will definitely help him a lot then! I think.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him hum in response. “Sure, Chiaki. What did you come up with?”

I began with asking if he was still struggling with his grades, before slowly introducing the idea of a tutor to him. He hummed in acknowledgement once in a while to let me know he was still listening. I could still hear the scritch-scratch of pencil on paper along with the occasional paper shuffling as I spoke. I pouted slightly as I spoke, a well of concern brewing up in my stomach. Hopefully he wasn’t working too hard. 

That’s never good for anyone.

“...I just think it would be a good idea if you had some help. I could help you, if you wanted,” I finished, a hint of genuine concern seeping into my tone.

The faint noise of pencil on paper stopped, instead being replaced by humming for a second as he thought about it. He seemed to like the idea thankfully. I heard him chuckle softly

“Woah, Chiaki! That’s pretty smart, actually! Why didn’t  _ I _ think of that?”

I laughed softly as I heard a soft slap sound through the speaker. He probably facepalmed at the realization. I could even picture it.

When his words finally registered, I pouted softly, brows furrowing. I swear he sells himself too short sometimes. 

Oh well. Focus on the grades, Chiaki. We’ll deal with his self confidence later.

I felt another wave of excitement hit me as I realized he agreed.

“How does next Monday sound? After school?” I asked, trying to disguise my excitement. 

“That sounds perfect! See you then!”

I hummed in response. Letting out a small ‘See you, Hajime,’ before hanging up the call.

A giddy smile spread across my face as I quietly cheered to myself.

Part one of my plan, complete!

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling. My room was still dark. I turned my head to the side, looking at the clock. I pouted as the numbers finally registered in my brain.

I groggily sat up, rubbing my forearm over my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. I sighed. 

“Geez. Guess I was too excited to sleep, huh…?”

I shrugged. Oh well. I glanced at my bedside table, staring at the closed laptop.

“Hmm… Well, I guess I might as well get this out of the way?”

I opened my laptop and powered it on, squinting as the bright screen stung my eyes. pursing my lips in discomfort at the sensation, I quickly turned the brightness down to the lowest setting.

I sighed in relief at not having my eyeballs burned out by the bright light, and opened a tab in my browser. Pulling up my email, I began typing.

Time for the next part of my plan.

_ ‘Good morning Ms. Yukizome! _

_ Could you maybe give me something to do after school on Monday? Like something class president related? It would be a really, really big help if you could.  _

_ Thank you! _

_ -Nanami Chiaki’ _

I leaned closer to the screen, squinting as I reread my email. I changed a few words here and there, realizing I spelled a word accidentally since I was still sleepy. After another minute of rereading, I deemed it good to go.

“...Aaaand, sent!” I chirped, the quiet click of the mouse sounding out as I clicked ‘send’.

I hummed quietly as I turned off and closed the laptop, placing it back in its original spot gently.

I flopped back onto the bed, content at having finished part two of the plan.

I placed a finger on my cheek and thought to myself.

What to do to pass the time… 

Ah...

I quietly hummed the Tetris theme song to myself as I crawled to the edge of the bed. I reached off the edge and grabbed my bag, as well as a case I had used to store some of my game cartridges. I paused in my humming as I yawned and pulled out my game console.

I opened my cartridge case as I skimmed over the title, trying to decide on a game.

“...Hmm… Aha!” I piped up.

I inserted a Zelda game cartridge into the console and booted it up.

Nothing like a good old game of Zelda to pass the time.

* * *

  
I fiddled with my game console absentmindedly. My eyes would dart to the door frequently, as I patiently waited. Biting my lip, I stole a glance at the time displayed on my phone.

He’s usually earlier than this. Did he get caught up on the way here again?

I swung my legs back and forth as I glared at the screen, pressing the console’s buttons a tad bit aggressively.

Upon seeing the movement of the door out of the corner of my eye, I quickly glance up, before looking back at the console.

Nope, not-

Wait.

I did a double take.

Oh.

There he is.

A smile spread on my face as I paused my game. I stood up abruptly, chair screeching as it was pushed back. Cupping a hand near my mouth, I called out with a wave. 

“Hey, hey! Nagito! Can I ask you something?”

Without waiting for an answer, my legs quickly took me to where he stood. Grabbing his sleeve, I lightly took him outside the classroom into the hallway. I gently closed the door behind me.

Turning to face him, I studied his expression. He looked a bit shocked and confused, but that expression was quickly wiped off by his signature smile. You know, that slightly creepy one that would definitely send some people running if you’re not used to it.

Yeah that one.

He opened his mouth to respond.

“Hm? You want  _ me _ to answer a question? Of course! Ask away!” 

Eh.  _ I’m _ used to it, so it doesn’t bother me.

I fiddled with my fingers as I tried to word my sentence before starting. A small silence fell between us as I thought, only being broken by the steps of students just arriving, along with the chatter coming from behind the door to our classroom.

“Um… Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

He nodded at me to go on.

“Er… Well, see, I have a friend who I promised to tutor after school today, but... uh, something came up, and I can’t make it... Do you think you could go in my place?” 

I rubbed a hand against the back of my neck sheepishly. My free hand moved to fiddle with the hem of my uniform.

“...I’d feel really bad if I just ditched without finding someone else to help, and I just thought you’d be the best choice, Nagito.”

I stared up at him as he thought about it. He had an apprehensive look on his face, almost like he was thinking of declining.

Uh oh. My plan kinda needs him to be involved…

I pursed my lips. Well, I guess I gotta pull out my secret weapon. I clasped my hands together in front of my chest, and looked up at him. I felt my eyes start to water on command as my lips pulled down in a small pout.

“... _ Please _ ?” 

I whined softly, showing off my best puppy dog eyes, complete with crocodile tears.

He still looked unsure, but after a moment of hesitation, he nodded.

Heh. Always works.

I felt a small, but bright smile bloom across my lips. He gave me a hesitant smile in response.

“...I suppose so, if you really want me to,” he spoke. But then, he tilted his head, the hesitant smile changing into a more confused one. He began to ramble. I felt the corners of my lips pull into a small frown.

“But, I really can’t see why you think  _ I’m _ the best choice, Chiaki. After all, I’m trash! I’m positive a friend of yours deserves a far better tutor than the likes of  _ me _ . Ah, not that I distrust your decision. I’m quite honored but-” 

Nagito…

I cut off his ramble.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself, Nagito. You’re one of the smartest people I know. I really can’t think of anyone better.”

Pulling my lips up into a smile, I dealt the final blow.

“I just really think you’re the best choice from this, Nagito. I mean,  _ I _ think you’re really cool.”

Aaand... Critical hit. Got him. 

His eyes lit up and he looked genuinely happy as he nodded, fully agreeing to help me out.

He even looked excited about it.

I’m glad I could cheer him up just a little bit.

My smile widened as I went to open the door and walk in with him.

“...Oh! Also, how was your doctor's appointment yesterday? Did it go well?” 

He gave a vague shrug in response, walking in beside me. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

The door closed behind us.

* * *

I stood outside the doors of the library, shifting from foot to foot, face scrunched up in a vaguely constipated expression. I pursed my lips as I nervously checked the messages on my phone again.

_ ‘Hey, Hajime?  _

_ I’m sorry. I know I promised to help you study today, but something came up.  _

_ I asked my friend to help you in my place though. He might be able to help you a little better than I can, even.  _

_ Good luck! :D’ _

Honestly, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed. 

I mean, Chiaki is really smart, and I really could’ve used her help, but I guess I understand.

Being the class president had it’s pros and cons, after all. I’d just feel bad if I knew she ditched her duties to help me study, too. Besides, it’s not like she’s obligated to help me.

I gazed up at the doors to the library, with a sigh. I mean… I guess a change of scenery is nice. I admit, being cramped up in my room studying every day is kind of getting on my nerves at this point.

I nodded to myself, a determined look making its way onto my face.

Yeah. A change of scenery would be nice. Maybe I’ll be more productive, too.

Yeah.

Hey, and I mean, Chiaki  _ did _ say she got someone else to tutor me too. So, it  _ could _ be worse.

I smiled at the thought. Chiaki is really kind, huh? Heck, she wasn’t obligated to offer to help me in the first place. And then when something came up, she went through the trouble of getting someone else to tutor me. Knowing Chiaki, they’ll probably be pretty chill, too.

I chuckled at the thought.

Geez, Chiaki’s so cool.

I’ll have to thank her later.

I shook my head, before checking my phone. 

Hm. 

I’ve been standing here for like, five minutes now. Are they late? Maybe they’re inside already. Yeah.

Oh, geez, I hope I didn’t keep them waiting if they are.

A slightly worried look made its way onto my face as I stepped inside the library, quickly heading to one of the upper levels towards the ‘study’ section.

I snorted quietly.

Study area. Yeah, right. I see more couples on coffee dates there than I see people actually studying.

Stepping up the final step, I begin to scan all the tables for anyone who looks even remotely familiar. Or someone who looks like they’re waiting.

I did a double take when I saw that familiar face.

I felt my eye twitch at the sight.

_ Nagito Komaeda  _ was sitting at a table, checking the time on his phone quietly, before glancing around almost as if he were  _ waiting for someone. _

_ Like someone he was told to tutor. _

Oh, are you kidding me?

I bit my lip in irritation.

She planned this didn’t she?

Yeah, remember when I said I’d have to thank Chiaki later?

Nevermind.

As great as Chiaki is, I am  _ not _ going to sit here and be tortured alive by this pompous freak.

Change of scenery be damned. I’ll just go to the Busy Bean. I’d rather be bothered by them over dealing with this shit.

I almost snorted at that. They’d probably get a kick out of this, those assholes.

I glared at him, before spinning on my heel, and making a beeline for the stairs that would lead to the exit.

I was a few steps away from being able to just leave and pretend this never happened, but of course,  _ of fucking course _ , the guy just  _ had _ to notice.

And like the absolute shithead he is, he just had to call out to me.

“ _ Oh _ . Well if it isn’t  _ Hajime Hinata _ ,” he drawled with an underlying venomous tone. He sighed in exasperation. I felt my eye twitch as I turned to give him another piercing glare. 

“I suppose this means that  _ you’re _ the one I’m supposed to tutor? I should have expected that Chiaki would set us up in an attempt to force companionship.” He huffed, leaning back in the chair while crossing his arms. He stared at me with contempt. It was downright irritating.

Goddammit. 

I scoffed. “Too bad for her, because I’m not just gonna let you just lecture me for hours on end. Unlike you, I have important things to do. Like _studying._ **_Alone_**.” I spat the last word angrily. 

He gave me a sneer.

He opened his mouth to retort, but was suddenly cut off by a notification coming from both of our phones. At the same time.

Weird.

But, hah, I got the last word. I win.

Tucking that victory into the back of the mind to hold over Nagito’s head later, I hesitantly looked at the message I received, glaring at my phone when I realized it was from Chiaki. 

Of course she has the time to send texts to both of us.

Doesn’t she have Class President duties?

I huffed. She probably planned that, too.

_ ‘You two have probably met up already.  _

_ I know you’re probably mad at me, but can you please give him a chance?  _

_ I promise he’s really smart, and actually can help you, but only if you let him.  _

_ So please be nice to each other for once?  _

_ For me?’ _

With a frown on my face, I started typing out my response. A flat, no. Why would I deal with this crap?

Before I finished typing out the text, Chiaki sent another.

It was almost like she read my mind.

_ ‘I’ll give you 1,000 yen.’  _

Ugh.

_ ‘2,000 yen and it’s a deal.’ _

_ ‘2,000 yen.’ _

_ ‘... _

_ I hate you.’ _

_ ‘Love ya too, Hajime :P _

_ Have fun!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to those that celebrate it! and Happy holidays to those that don’t! Sorry for the short chapter + late upload!   
> ~Your authors, Iris and Michii.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Study date has arrived.

Well.

I have the burning need to slam my face into the nearest solid surface right now. But that would be too loud.

…

You know what?

I’ll just settle with a facepalm then.

A quiet slap could be heard as my palm made contact with my forehead. I groaned into my hand as I reread her last message, peeking through my fingers. I dragged the hand down my face with a grimace as I looked towards Nagito, who wore a similar expression on his face. 

I rolled my eyes as I pocketed my phone, before glaring at him.

A tense silence fell over us as he glared back.

After a minute or so, I crossed my arms. “And just what exactly did she bribe you with?” I huffed irritably, breaking eye contact. 

I heard a scoff from his direction, making my eyes dart back to him. He shifted his weight to one leg, letting out a hum instead of an answer. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

I sharply inhaled at the comment, feeling my anger levels rise.

This fucker-

I bit my lip to stop a sharp comment from escaping me.

Deep breaths, Hajime.

I closed my eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Okay.

No. I’m not letting him get to me. We have to ‘get along’. For Chiaki.

Yeah. For Chiaki.

I hate it here.

I pinched my nose in exasperation, closing my eyes in an attempt to ward off the inevitable headache that would happen from dealing with this shit. 

“Ugh- You know what? Never mind. Let’s just get this over with.” 

I opened my eyes to look at him in annoyance. With that expression of pure disgust on his face directed towards me, I almost spun on my heel and left right then, right there.

But no.

Do it for Chiaki.

Nagito sighed before looking at me, the previously mentioned expression of disgust shifting into one of scorn. “What is it that you’re struggling with, exactly?”

Thank fuck, he’s actually being civil. Even though he’s making that face. Little mercies, I guess.

“-I mean obviously you’re struggling with everything, but what am I supposed to help you with?” 

Fucking-

“You motherf—“ 

I was cut off by a loud shhh sound from other people in the library.

Oh. Kinda forgot you’re supposed to be quiet here.

Uh.

Whoops.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, grabbing Nagito by the front of his shirt. I gave him the sharpest glare I could physically muster.

“Can you just not antagonize me for like 40 fucking minutes?” I seethed.

And this guy had the audacity to scoff in my face.

God, I wanna punch him.

“... Have you ever considered, Hinata Hajime, that you’re just overly sensitive to my very existence on this planet?” He spat.

I gave him a slight shove, scoffing back at him. I pressed my fingers to my temples as I muttered under my breath. “I so can’t wait to get this shit over with.” 

Dragging my feet towards the table he was seated at, I pulled out the chair across where he had previously sat. I plopped down and placed my bag onto my lap. I opened it, pulling my textbooks, notebooks, and supplies out of my bag. Placing my now closed bag beside my feet, I looked at him.

“What, are you gonna tutor me standing up, idiot?”

He snorted into his hand as he made his way back to his chair.

“If anyone’s the idiot, it’s the one who needs tutoring in the first place.”

I sighed as he sat back down, leaning his head into his hands. “You know what- Let’s just start. Math first since it’s my weakest subject.” 

He sighed pretentiously. “Math it is. I assume you know the basics of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division?” He drawled, already bored. 

Just how stupid does he really think I am? What, does he think I’m illiterate too?

I rolled my eyes. “Obviously.” 

I didn’t put much emotion into my response, because at this point I think that part of me had shut down. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if my brain just stopped processing things when dealing with him. Given how literally all of our encounters have gone, it’s probably a defense mechanism now.

“Good. Why don’t you show me the questions you’re struggling with?” 

I slid the textbook I was working on towards him, muttering the number of the specific question I was working on, and he took it, reading it out loud quietly to himself. He hummed, mentally doing the calculations, I guess.

“My, my, Hajime... I expected better from you. No wonder you need tutoring. These are so simple! How do you not understand these?” 

He clicked this tongue at me in a demeaning manner. 

I gritted my teeth.

“Alright, look. It’s like this, see?” He grabbed a pencil and piece of paper from my side of the table and started drawing out his explanation. I stood up slightly and leaned over the table top a bit to see what he was doing.

“You just cross multiply these like this...” 

As he explained, I found myself having a harder time hearing what he was saying. His voice lowered the more he worked on the problems, almost as if he could only focus on one task at a time. Eventually his speaking just turned into a low hum. He wasn’t even speaking at this point. Oh well. I just settled for watching him write while trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing.

“And… Done! See? Easy.” Nagito turned the piece of paper upside down so I could read it clearly. I sat back down in the chair as I pulled the paper towards me, reading it over twice before having a rough idea of what I was supposed to do. I hummed as I placed the sheet to the side, grabbing a blank piece. I read over the next question.

I could feel his gaze on me as I did this, but paid it no mind.

“...Like this?...” I muttered as I started to work on the next problem, furrowing my brows in focus. I erased my writing a few times as I caught myself as I made some small mistakes, but other than that, it wasn’t too difficult. At least, not as difficult as it was before.

I mean, I do have a sheet literally telling me what to do beside me.

Once I finished I turned it back around for him to read, sliding it across the table. 

He just glanced at the paper before leaning back in his chair. 

“...What? Do you expect me to check your work for you? You have a calculator, don’t you?” He rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Or do you not know how to use it?”

I let out a small “Hmph.” As I pulled my phone out again and opened the calculator app. I typed in the numbers to double check my answer.

…

What?

It’s wrong? 

I swear I did it right...

Nagito made it seem so easy!

Geez, am I really this bad at math?...

“I got it wrong.” I mumbled disappointedly. 

“Oh did you now?” He sighed before standing up and walking over to my side of the table. He placed a hand on the tabletop, near me, and leaned on it, looming over me.

“Show me exactly what you did, step by step.” 

I tried to ignore my irritation with him being so close to me- Seriously, has this guy ever even heard of personal space?- And grabbed a new piece of paper, writing the steps again. And while writing, I could feel his presence right beside me. It was honestly annoying as shit. It made me mess up a few more times than last time too. Luckily, I caught them before he decided to taunt me about it.

“Hmm…” He hummed thoughtfully as his eyes skimmed over my answer. “Your math wasn’t incorrect. Let me see the calculator,” he said, holding his hand out.

I gave it to him without question, and he punched in a few numbers. I just stared at my answer again, trying to figure out just exactly what I did wrong.

After a few moments, he spoke up. “Hajime… I think you truly do need glasses. You pressed the wrong number on the calculator.” 

...Oh.

Well shit.

Uh.

At least my math wasn’t wrong…?

I stared at him in dumbfounded silence for a few seconds, then we simultaneously burst into laughter. My head was almost face planted into the desk as I gripped on to the edge, stopping myself from literally falling out of my chair with laughter.

I opened an eye to take a peek at Nagito. He wasn’t doing much better. He was almost doubled over at that point, leaning on the table for support so his legs didn’t give out from the sheer force of his laughter.

The sight of Komaeda Nagito, the guy who is basically always calm and composed, doubling over with laughter almost sent me spiraling again.

Until I snorted.

Then I was actually spiraling back into a fit of hysterical laughter.

“Oh wow- I really am a dumbass!” I said in between breaths as I wiped away a tear caused by laughing so hard at my own stupidity.

“You are quite the enigma, that’s for certain!” Nagito seemed to be in a similar state, clutching his sides as his whole frame shook with laughter. At that point, he was laughing so hard that he wasn’t even making noise.

It was almost mesmerizing. For once in my whole time of knowing him, he actually seemed normal. 

The sheer absurdity of the situation sent me back into a wave of laughter.

We stayed like that, laughing our asses off, for at least three more minutes before someone shushed us again. At that point, both of us were almost on the floor shaking.

Well, it was fun while it lasted I guess. 

Honestly, it was probably good that someone stopped us. I felt my stomach begin to cramp.

We sort of just stayed there for a minute to catch our breaths.

After a bit however, Nagito cleared his throat before reaching over and grabbing the paper to write down the next problem for me. I worked through it, getting the right answer again. And he was back to watching me over my shoulder.

Way to add pressure.

This repeated a few more times until he picked the textbook up, looking for the next section. 

“Let’s try something harder.” He mumbled as he wrote a new problem for me to solve. 

God, really I wish this guy would back up a little. Like- I don’t like hearing breath in my ear, man. Is he trying to make me mess up more?

I kept these thoughts to myself, of course. We’re supposed to be getting along, after all. 

I tried to figure out the problem on the page, slowly growing more and more irritated. I couldn’t tell if that was because of my math skills, or lack thereof, or how close he was. He was literally breathing down my neck at this point.

Like please back up it’s so distracting holy shit.

He seemed to finally have enough of my suffering, because he plucked the pencil from out of my fingers with a sigh. He moved the paper in front of him and leaned over it, making sure I could still see what he was writing.

“Ugh- Let me show you.”

* * *

“What shape is this?” Nagito practically shrieked, half in horror, and the other in laughter. 

“An octagon!” I half sobbed, head on the table. 

“I just misspoke! I know basic shapes, Nagito!” I managed to get out between breaths as my chest heaved with a mixture of sobs and laughter.

“Uh-huh! Sure you did!” He slapped his hand to his face as he nodded, exasperated. “How do you mix up an octagon, and a triangle?!” 

“I don’t know, Nagito!” 

At this point the whole library had been vacated, except for a few people who didn’t seem to mind the noise. In fact, if the occasional snickers and smiles said anything, I’d say they were enjoying this.

Hey, better than pissing them off.

But I didn’t have time to feel bad about chasing a lot of people off, since I was sort of busy being lectured about a small, totally easy to make mistake.

Shut up, you’ve probably made a mistake like this too.

Shush.

“Maybe it was because you were smacking me over the head with the papers!” I retorted.

“Well perhaps I wouldn’t have done that, if you were actually focusing on your schoolwork!” He bit back. 

I made a noise of frustration before wildly gesturing my hands at him, fumbling for a comeback.

“Well maybe I would be able to focus on my schoolwork, if you weren’t breathing down my neck constantly!”

“I wouldn’t have to hover over you if you had paid attention in preschool, Hajime!” 

I slammed my head a little harder on the table in response to his rebuttal. A strange noise left me, somehow being a mix between a frustrated sob, a hysterical laugh, and an exasperated scream.

My head hurts.

But...

As much as I hated it, I had to admit that this was nice.

Not me absolutely humiliating myself, yeah no, that part actually sucks and I’d rather never do that again, thank you very much, but being able to joke around with Nagito instead of wanting to strangle him.

I mean, I still wanna strangle him, not in the ‘I actually wanna murder you’ way, but more so in the ‘I will metaphorically strangle you if you don’t leave me alone it was a dumb mistake okay stop making fun of me’ way.

Make sense?

Maybe…

My thought was interrupted by the familiar noise that I’ve come to associate with a text message from Chiaki. I unlock my phone as I attempt to regain my breath.

‘Hey hey! Did you survive? It’s dark now, and you haven’t called to yell at me yet.’

I blinked at the phone in confusion, glaring it before bolting up as the time finally registered in my mind. I jumped out of my seat and scrambled to gather up all my things.

“Oh my god it’s really late- I have to get back home holy shit I’m going to die oh god-” I muttered in a panicked haze as I roughly shoved my things in my bag, before suddenly stopping to look at Nagito as I remembered he was there.

“Um…” I dumbly stuttered as I tried to think of a way to word what I was gonna say next.

“Er… Thanks, I guess. For, uh, helping me with my grades. Uh. Yeah.” I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, gaze shifting to the ground. I continued, while refusing to even spare a glance at him.

“I actually kinda had fun. And it helped. Would you mind uh, maybe… Helping me out with my grades again some other time?” I awkwardly asked, before wincing at just how awkward it was. I hesitantly glanced at him.

He pondered the question for a moment.

I swear, if you make fun of me I’m going to strangle-

He nodded.

“As long as you promise to study between tutoring sessions. Why don’t we exchange numbers so we can organize our next meetup accordingly?” He surprisingly suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” I agreed, plugging in his phone number as he read it to me. 

I sent a quick test message to confirm it was him, and once we both decided that ‘yes, we have the right numbers and aren’t gonna spam some random strangers’, we said our goodbyes.

The air had significantly cooled since my walk here, I had idly noticed as I felt a soothing breeze hit my face. It was quiet, but not silent, which wasn’t surprising, given how late it had gotten. The sound of my footsteps against the sidewalk, the buzz of the streetlights, the chirping of the insects and birds, and even the occasional whiz of a car passing by made for a peaceful atmosphere. It was pretty calming, and a nice way to cool down from the hectic, though admittedly enjoyable accidental study session. It almost made me just want to pocket my phone and enjoy the walk back.

But…

I should probably respond to Chiaki before she starts spam calling me. Again.

With a sigh, I opened my messages.

‘Hey.’

I texted Chiaki back as I walked, the pitter patter of my fingers tapping the screen quietly echoing around me.

‘I’m alive. I think we might actually be able to become friends eventually.’

I couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at the response she sent, the corner of my lips pulling up into a lopsided smile. 

‘See? That wasn’t so hard.’

Typical Chiaki.

  
  


* * *

I whistled a quiet tune to myself as I trekked home, going over the eventful, though not atrocious in the least, day in my mind once more.

Hm.

...Perhaps Hajime Hinata isn’t as bad as I thought he was after all. 

“Well, he’s not talented in the very least, of course.” I muttered quietly, completely unaware that I had even begun repeating the habit.

“... But he may still prove to be useful to society in some way that I could not previously perceive, I must admit...” I finished.

“...Ah,” I let out as I realized that, once again I had begun to speak out loud. Silly me.

I shook my head at myself, a small smile gracing my lips, as I opened the front door and stepped inside the dark and relatively lonely abode. I hummed mindlessly as I walked through the shadowed hallways, the sound bouncing off the walls, echoing my voice. The taps of my feet against the flooring echoed as well, making for an eerily tranquil scene. I navigated using the moonlight streaming through the countless windows, and my own muscle memory, before finally entering the room I called my bedroom.

I went through the motions of preparing for bed, nearly forgetting to water my irises that I had moved to my room due to being caught up in my thoughts as usual.

“Oh? What’s this?” I murmured as I leaned closer to inspect the bulbs. I delicately ran the soft leaves of the plant through my fingers, feeling the texture on my fingertips as I gently smiled at the small plant.

“They’ve finally started to bloom!” I marvelled with a delighted whisper to myself at the sight.

And deep in my chest, I felt the ever-comforting warmth of the feeling I’ve learned to call “hope” begin blooming.

It was small, much like these irises.

But I have no doubt that this feeling has the potential to become something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I THINK WE’RE OUT OF THIS UNOFFICIAL HIATUS~ Iris
> 
> I aM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LIFE WAS BEING A DOO DOO AND WAS TOO BUSY FOR ME TO WRITE AHHH PLEASE ENJOY SORRY AGAIN~ Michii 
> 
> (Ps. Give Michii some support in the comments :’D She’s been working so hard and deserves some love and appreciation from us)~Iris


End file.
